


Antithesis

by EyesOfDolls



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit is Dmitri, Dragon witch is Diana, Fluff, Highschool AU, Implied Physical Abuse, M/M, Mild sexual content/jokes, Misgendering, Roceit - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit, adults drinking?, adults fighting where the "kid" can hear it, alternative universe, are we talking about racism?maybbbbeeee a lil bit ok, backround family dynmaics, backround underage drinking, catcalling, chat fic, consent is v attractive, cursing, dont be a coward take shots at the college board, homophobia--transphobia, implied emotional abuse, meta jokes cause i think im funny, minor discussion over fictional murder, past bullying, public school is public school man, remus has some cameos now, roman finds a katanna, romantic roceit, self hate, sobs in apush, soft roceit, some implied pregnancy/being unable to become pregnant talk, sorta adressed but never in depth two sided logince crush, teens joking about their own bad situations, this is what you call a not slow burn, using the lOrds name in vain, we sp e e d right past those most of the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOfDolls/pseuds/EyesOfDolls
Summary: (1--4) For their Junior project, Roman is unceremoniously paired with Dmitri.He's hardly interacted with the guy, a strange occurrence since Virgil has had a  weird/unexplained hate-hate relationship with him since middle-school. But it isn't like he's complaining. Dmitri's cute, he compliments Roman, and damn can he paint.So Roman may or may not catch feelings, and he may not be wiling to uncatch them anytime soon.Dmitri returns the sentiment.---(5-7) With senior year approaching, some stresses are inevitable, and they’re certainly not looking forward to them, but for now it’s summer and it’s okay to breathe a little while longer.---(8-13) They should expect growing pains. For not everything to feel right or make sense. That doesn't mean it'll always hurt, nor does it mean they can't have fun along the way. It's senior year. Everything may be different. It won't be senior year for long. Everything will be okay.





	1. (1)

R: hey this is Roman[star] [crown] [star]

 

R: what do you have in mind for the project??

 

\---

 

As simple as that text was, according to his very reliable memory, it took him exactly an entire decade to work up the nerve to send that. And he was not a coward mind you- reasonably afraid of sudden movements, sure, but no damn coward. He made sure to inherit the fight gene when he was in the womb with Virgil, around the same time he graciously decided not to absorb the little shit. 

 

As if to further emphasis the magnitude of his fetal sacrifice, Virgil gulped down the rest of the milk. Straight from the pint. Just as Roman poured his cereal. 

 

Virgil raised an eyebrow, “What’s got you all riled up prin-cy?” he tossed the pint. Even though Mom wasn’t there to rag on him for being an absolute heathen, she could still do so later if he left behind evidence. 

 

“Nothing, nothing at all.” He ate his cereal dry, carefully avoiding Virgil’s scrutiny. 

 

“Oh--” Virgil choked, “Oh shit, what did you do.”

 

“Excuse me,”Roman squawked, “I did nothing, you here? I am a good child.”

 

“Fuckface,”

 

“We have the same face,”

 

“Fuckface,” Virgil flicked his dyed purple, and regularly straightened hair for emphasis, “Last time you didn’t actively shout your problems, we found several stray cats in your room--and then there's the time you lit grandpa’s shed on fire with your self care candles and then there was the homecoming incident of fres-”

 

“--Ok,” Roman interrupted, “--wow Virgil, drag up my entire hero’s journey while you’re at it,” he pouted, “It’s no big deal, really.” 

 

“When the hero’s journey could make a convincing argument in a court of law that you’re unreasonably fire-prone, then yes it's a big deal Ro, spill.” 

 

“I’m just a little,” understatement, “Overwhelmed, by our junior project--” It's definitely not the project, definately definately, definitely not the project.

 

“That thing?” Virgil frowned, confused, “Me n’ L, going down to the space-station to do interviews, and a couple of presentations, what's going on in the art department?”

 

“Fuckin’ nerds,” Roman snorted, stabbing his cereal again, “Pat jus’ had to switch last minute to help the new kid out, so Dee and I got paired together and he--”Roman looked up,suddenly very aware of how Virgil’s normally slouched position became deathly straight, face calm, “Uh...Virge…?” 

 

Roman feels like he forgot something important. 

 

Virgil smiled, “What did that snake-fucker Dmitri do?”

 

Bingo, that’s what he forgot.

 

It wasn’t like Virgil’s thing with Dee was something that could be traced back to one particular incident, more like a culmination of the two being forced into being in each others general vicinity when they did not in fact want that company. 

 

Roman avoided that drama, mainly because Virgil and him could hardly stand each other at the time either. So most of what he knows is second hand. 

 

Though Virgil has explained it as, “When he opens his mouth, my flight or fight response is activated.” and as far as Roman knows Dmitri just returned the sentiment. 

 

Roman shoved another spoonful of cereal in his mouth, “Chill, it’s Nothing, really, just, he said something that caught me off guard, that’s all.” 

 

Virgil’s eyes narrowed, “If he does it again, tell me,” he said, “Logan says I can restart the prank war with probable cause.” 

 

Roman shrugged,“-Kay” he said

 

He will most certainly not. 

 

\---

 

D:Sanders? from 3rd block?

R: ye who else would i be??? where is this other roman???

D:Who knows? How do I know you’re not Virgil w/ Roman’s phone?

R: //gasp// i am no fake. 

D: Proof?

R:[Picture: Roman’s knees are pulled to his chest, him pouting at the camera. His hair dyed auburn and thrown into a messy bun, paint and freckles littering his brown skin]

[ThatOneGuyThatVirgilHates <3’s a picture]

D: Oh thank god you are the cute one

 

\---

 

[out of the way fives]

 

Hotleg: so.

Sipsipsippin: dammit roman. 

Hotleg: i didnt even say anything how dare

Sipsipsippin:hon, i dated you, i know. 

Hotleg: we made out like once

Sipsipsippin: i know. 

Hotleg: it was like, eigth grade

Sipsipsipin: i k n o w 

Hotleg: ok, ok wise and powerful, remington. Guess who it is, bitch. 

Sipsipsippin: ill bite

Sipsipsippin: logan?

Hotleg:....

Hotleg: id say ew, but,,,im not entirely agnst that, ,,, i

Hotleg: nope no, it is not infact logan

Sipsipsippin: FUCK i owe pat a five

Hotleg:????betrayl??????in my sanctum????

Sipsipsippin: shh, i did not type that and you saw nothing

Sipsipsippin: gah give me a hint

Hotleg: hes,,,, good with his hands ;)

 

\----

 

Remy slammed his hands down the table, “Roman you filthy animal tell me who it is.”

 

A few people nearby looked up, startled, but not entirely surprised. Patton still winced, pointedly looking at his book and pretending like he didn’t know these actual public disturbances but didn’t bother to move. Which is hard to do regardless, when one Roman has made your shoulder his home. 

 

“Sorry can’t speak english,” Roman said, exaggerating his drawl. He picked off of the leftovers on Patton’s plate, avoiding the daggers being driven into him from behind Remy’s tinted frames. 

 

“Patton, do you know?” Remy asked.

 

Patton frowned, “Know what?” He flipped a page. 

 

“Our wittle Roman’s got a cwush.” Remy slid into a chair, grabbing a fry.

 

Patton tilted his head, giving Roman a smile, “A crush you say?”

 

“Shit.” Roman moved to scramble out of his seat, but Patton somehow managed to put down his book, and fit his arm snug around his waist, tugging him lightly back down. 

 

“Pattonnnn,” He whined, “This is an abuse of my need for affection.” 

 

“Poor baby boy,” Patton hummed, “So, about this crush.”

 

“C’mon Pat, it could just be a squish,”

 

“Ro, do you find all your squishies that attractive?” Remy said. 

 

“I find all of my friends aesthetically pleasing, I love you all, lots. I would kill for all of you without hesitation.”  
Patton rested his chin on Roman’s head, “Did he talk about their hands?” he asked pointedly.

 

“He wrote poetry.” 

 

“Not to romo,” Patton said, “but yeah it’s a Roman Crush™.” 

 

“I just said how much I loved you guys and this is the betrayal I receive? I thought y’all were the Evagiline to my Ray- instead you’re the animation industry to my animators.” 

 

“Bitch, you bugged me all last week about the same shit,” Remy shot back, lovingly, “Karma’s here, so tell me his name or I’m stealing your toenails and feeding them to your first born.” He sipped his drink, face victorious. 

 

Mid gasp, Roman felt Patton’s grip around his waist tighten. He turned around curiously finding Patton’s attention no longer at the table. 

 

Roman followed his line of sight, blinking, “Dmitri?”

 

“You have a crush on D--fuck,” Remy hissed, rubbing where Roman’s heel dug into his thigh. 

 

“Sorry can’t hear you,” Roman gritted through his teeth, “--call again after the beep bi-Hi Dee!” 

 

Patton leaned back in his chair, picking up his book again but had yet to remove his arm. 

 

Dmitri shifted the tray in his hands, “Uh, hey,” he smiled, “Can I talk to you?” His hair was down today, the short bob barely falling past his shoulders, but his clothes were noticeably covered paint, yet frustratingly enough other than that, nothing seemed ruffled or half assed. All clean lines and angles. 

 

“What about?” Roman’s brow furrowed.

 

“Yeah,” Remy chimed, waggling his eyebrows, “What abou-oW.” 

 

Dmitri ignored that, “Can I talk to you,” He glanced at Patton, “Privately,” he emphasised, “I found some old art magazines and projects in the library storage room, Mrs. Ider said we can check it out.” 

 

“Uh, okay,” Roman nodded dumbly. He hopped up, snagging a fry before he followed Dmitri. 

 

Walking down the long stretch of hallway, Roman found himself checking his watch several times- something he hardly ever does. Yet, the uncomfortable silence lingered, with only Dmitri’s avoident gazes and the clicks of Roman’s boots to fill the silence. 

 

Lucky for Roman, his tendency for avoidance was relatively short on supply. 

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Roman forced himself not to wince at how needy he sounded. 

 

Dmitri opened the door for him, blinking, “Of course--” his voice dropped to a a whisper as the entered, “Of course not, why do you say so?”

 

“You seem different?”

 

“We’ve hardly talked before, aside from text.” Dmitri reasoned, tone awfully similar to when Logan’s trying to justify consuming an entire jar of Crofters in one sitting. 

 

“Dee,” Roman said, raising an eyebrow, “That’s true, but you’re hardly one to get… nervous,” he said, “I’ve heard enough stories from Virgil alone to know.” 

 

Dee froze, neither smiling or frowning, “What… type of stories.” His cheeks were delightfully pinched pink.  
“Tell me what I did wrong and--” Roman switched on the light to the libraries storage room, hiding a wicked smile as he glanced back, “And I’ll tell you some of my favorites.” 

 

“Just wonderful,” Dmitri muttered, stepping inside as well, “But truthfully you did nothing wrong, I just don’t quite know how to do apologies.” 

 

“Same,” Roman said, “Where are the ‘zines?” he distractedly asked, dragging the step ladder from behind the door. 

 

“Back, left shelf,” Dmitri replied. He steadied the step ladder as Roman climbed up searching the dusty shelves.  
“What were you trying to not apologize for?” Roman asked, dropping magazines to the floor beside him. 

 

“The...flirting?”

 

“Oh just the flirting?” he paused, holding a magazine to his chest, “Oh.” he repeated, now breathless.  
Dmitri looked way, ”Yeah, it didn’t mean anything, sorry,” he said, “I didn’t know you had a boyfriend, I swear I’m usually only a little sleazy.” 

 

“So,” Roman dropped the next magazine, ”It was a joke.” He said a bit quieter, the magazine slapped the ground with more force. 

 

“So is everything cool or…?”

 

“Uh,” Roman breathed in, blinking rapidly, “Uh, yeah it's all-- Wait, did you say boyfriend?” 

 

“Yes...Is he not?”

 

“Who, who would--Oh. Oh, No, Patton isn’t--” Roman’s shoulders sagged, “We’re just friends.” 

 

Roman stepped down from the ladder and was met with Dmitri’s look of skepticism. 

 

“Oh, then I meant every word.” Dmitri said, all too casually, “Are you always so touchy with your friends?” he questioned, voice softer. 

 

“Only if they want to.” Roman shrugged, “What do you and your friends do?”

 

“I don’t have… that many,” Dmitri admitted with a shrug of his own, the two of them hefting up their own pile of magazines, “And the ones I do would probably punch me if I tried anything like that.” 

 

“Do you want to be able to do that?” Roman questioned, tugging open the door with ease, holding it open for Dmitri with his back. Dmitri was quiet, the two settling the stacks onto a table. 

 

“Hey you don’t have to answer it’s really no pressu--”

 

“No it's fine,” Dmitri said, hugging his arms, “I’d… think I would, but I doubt any of my friends would want to…” His nose curled, “They’d tell me to piss off and get a girlfriend,”

 

“Well,” Roman said, “I’m your friend, and I’m certainly not going to promote the heterosexual agenda, unless that’s your thing, so I guess the awful duty of cuddles befalls on me,” He winked. 

 

Dmitri looked at him again, “...I guess it does.” 

 

\-----

 

[Y'all'll'nt've'd's]

thevirgin: so is there a reason y remy looks like he robbed a starbucks or

Pattcakes: he’s just like that :)

Sipsipsipin: is starbucks my ONLY personality trait for you people

Thevirgin:that and being gay

Pattcakes: yep!!!

Sipsipsippin: only logan loves me...

TheCorrectOne: Love is a strong word.

TheCorrectOne: Why not Roman?

Sipsipsippin: huh interesting transition from love to roman bucko ;;;;)))

TheCorrectOne: What

Patt: just :) admit :) you’re :) wrong :) and:) give :) me :) my :) five :)

Sipsipsipin: i feel threatened, hes threatening me, somebody call the police

Patt: I want to buy some cookies 

Thevirgin: w h a t

Thevirgin: btw where is roman? It's gunna be stormin and the bitch cant drive

Sipsipsippin: oh don’t worry bout him, he’s got a ride, i assure you :)

TheCorrectOne: You can’t drive either. 

Thevirgin: uh yeah remy what the fuck does that mean 

Thevirgin: did you pawn my whole flesh brother for a toothpick

Pattcakes: I think he’s saying that someone other than one of us is giving him a ride

Thevirgin: sounds fake, he wouldn’t even get in a car with me one time because he said the way i did my eyebrows that morning was appalling, and a sign that i was plotting to kill him

TheCorrectOne: So the mystery driver is a hot murderer if Roman got into the car with him. 

Thevirgin: damn you right tho

Thevirgin: so who’s the murdererer?

Sipsipsippin: uh

 

/Pattcakes: has exited the chatroom/

 

Sipsipsipin: good idea

 

/Sipsipsippin has exited the chatroom/ 

 

Thevirgin: id feel offended if it werent for the fact that mother nature is trying to fuckin murder me right now 

 

\--

 

Roman slid into the passenger seat, slamming the door quick as the rain crashed down all at once. As soon as he heard the first crack of thunder, he had grabbed Dmitri’s keys and bolted ahead. Seconds after his arrival, Dmitri slid in the car, thoroughly soaked. 

 

“Thanks for the warning,”“ Dmitri said, unbuttoning his soaked shirt, “Really helpful.”

 

Roman didn’t bother to hide his snickers, “You’re welcome,” he managed, earning a shirt to the face. 

 

“Some partner you are,” He started the car, shaking the remaining rain from his hair, now only in a tank-top, “Now I know you actually are the worst, thanks.” 

 

“Oh hush,” Roman sniffed, clicking his seatbelt on, “I’m adorable, you love it.”

 

“A little shit, regardless,” Dmitri said, forcing himself not to glance their way, “Where to?”

 

Roman hummed, “We need more paints,” he said, “Then we can swing by the library to start the project.” 

 

Dmitri glanced at the date, “Huh, library’s closed today,”

 

“Fuck,” Roman groaned into his hands, “I forgot they closed early on fridays.”

 

“What about your house?” Dmitri suggested, “Your Mom’s working and Virgil has DnD today, doesn’t he?”

 

“Yeah” Roman’s frown deepened, “But Mom is very anti-art projects in the apartment, it's too small and she isn’t a fan of eldritch horror here.” He gestured to the half formed cast in the back seat. 

 

“It is friday, huh,” Dmitri muttered, before sighing, “We can do the project at my house, my aunt shouldn’t be back for awhile. It should be her date night.” 

 

“I thought you said she doesn’t like visitors?”

 

Dmitri turned around, heading towards his house, “She doesn’t,” he said, “But I’ll make an exception.”

 

Roman looked unconvinced.

 

“C’mon, she expects a little rebellion,” he defended, “And-- she doesn’t have to know, as long as we keep the gay to a minimum and clean up, she’ll never know you were there.” 

 

“Unreasonable but understandable,” Roman rolled his eyes, “Fine, I’ll go and put the scandalous activities on hold.”  
Dmitri grinned, “Now I said, keep it to a minimum,” He pulled up in the driveway, “I never said, put it on hold.” he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“I’m down for that.” Roman said, trying to sound casual. 

 

\---

 

[out of the way fives]

Hotleg: this,,,,,this isn’t fair,,,,

Sipsipsipin: pics?

Hotleg: nah keeping it for myself

Sipsipsipin: RUDe

 

\---

 

Roman looked up from his phone, shifting his laptop onto the bed, the half finished essay/analysis blinking angrily as he shut it off. Across the room, Dee was putting the final layer on the cast, his hair tied up in a small bun at the back of his head, forearms covered in a matching layer of glue from his efforts. 

 

The cast itself was the vague form of a man, they had taken it of Dee earlier that month; it was quite difficult to explain to his mother when she woke up one night to go to the kitchen, only to see that unblinking horror staring at her. 

 

Dmitri rubbed his face, probably thinking, smearing some of the glue across his face.

 

“Dee, stop--” Roman sputtered, getting up, “Glue’s getting everywhere, let me get it.” he grabbed the roll of paper towels, pouring some left over water onto it, “Crouch you fuckin’ giant.”

 

Dmitri complied, tilting his head down, amused, “I’m not that tall, you’re just short.” 

 

“Shut up,” Roman muttered, still on his toes, dabbing carefully around the scarred areas of Dmitri’s face. 

 

“On what authority should I?” Dmitri said, “All your power is in those,” he joked, gesturing to the boots Roman had flung off earlier. 

 

“Bold words for someone who smells like,” he wrinkled his nose for effect, “That.”

 

“Roman I’m hurt,” Dmitri’s smile slowly spread, “Care to give me a hug to make me feel better?”

 

“Dee--,” he shrieked. “Absolutely not--” Roman ducked, avoiding the incoming hug, but Dmitri snagged him by the waist, Roman’s devolving into a fit of laughter as he half-heartedly tried to escape, the two eventually ending up on the bed. 

 

“Well, would you look at that. The prince is ticklish,” Dmitri said, hands skittering the sides of Roman, with the latter denying it between breaths. 

 

Roman finally managed to bat away their hands, “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” He huffed, Dmitri rolling over to straddle Roman, moving his hands to either side of the other’shead, bracing himself on his forearms rather than moving. 

 

“But I doubt I should complain,” He paused, frowning, reaching up to cup Dmitri’s face without thinking, “--How did you manage to get even more glue on your face? I swear you’re more of a fuckin’ child than I- Oh.” Roman’s words died on his tongue, as Dmitri leaned in closer, breath hot and---god-dammit were his eyes always that green? 

 

Sometime between Dmitri's lips barely skimming his and Roman sighing into the kiss, Roman’s thoughts thoroughly halted. 

 

Before barreling back into existence. 

 

Roman jumped, a distant door slamming, loud even from the back of the house. Roman’s eyes opened, questions falling silent from the look on Dmitri’s face. 

 

He was pissed. 

 

He rolled off of Roman, shoulders tense and face pinched as he busied about the room, tucking away any evidence of their project, any evidence of Roman. Roman sat up on the bed, still dazed. During that time, Dee had pulled off his tank-top untying his hair and shaking it until it was ruffled. 

 

“Dmitri…?” Roman finally said, voice small. 

 

Dmitri stopped his pacing, looking at Roman with some vague registering on his face. 

 

“What’s going on?”

 

The harsh lines on Dmitri’s face softened, “Nothing you should worry about,” he promised, “My aunt is just back earlier than usual…Usually that means she had a fight with her boyfriend.” 

 

“Should I go then?” Roman suggested.

 

“No-” Dmitri winced, “Probably...just, not now…” he admitted, he gave Roman a once over, “But I can minimize the damage.”

 

“And how would you do that?” Roman blinked, gathering his hair. 

 

“Make yourself look indecent, get under the covers,” Dmitri said, avoiding Roman’s gaze, “I’ll handle the rest.”  
Another crash sounded, “Dmitri, where the hell are you,” she slurred, words riddled with accusation. 

 

“I’m busy.” Dmitri called back, shooting Roman an apologetic look. 

 

She knocked on the door, Roman just barely, sliding between the covers as Dmitri’s door flung open.  
“Dmitri.” She said again.

 

“Ma’am,” Dmitri answered, smoothing the irritation out of his voice, with concerning ease. Roman stilled under the covers, hoping to god his hair wasn’t showing. 

 

“You didn’t answer your phone, why didn’t you answer your phone?”

 

“Sorry ma’am,” Dmitri said, “I was busy, and left my phone in the living room.” Roman knew Dmitri’s phone was in the room, was in fact on, and hadn’t gone off all evening. 

 

“Of course,of course, ” she said, “I imagine you were study…” she trailed off and Roman’s blood turned cold. 

“Who’s she?” she asked.

 

“Uh, he’s…” Dmitri started. 

 

“Girlfriend?” She injected, eager.

 

“We’re not really official…” Dmitri almost sounded guilty, “I guess we just got...excited, I should've been more responsible.” 

 

“Well, you’re a smart boy,” she hiccuped, “You’re finally growing up, so I can’t be mad.”

 

Dmitri sighed, “Thank you,” he said, “I’ll make sure to drive them home after I make your coffee.”

 

“See such a good boy!” she cheered, now giggling, “I was worried all that peer pressure was getting into your head, confusing you. But it's good to know you got yourself sorted.” 

 

Dmitri didn’t say anything to that.

 

\---

 

R: i thought you were out of the closet, dee?

D: I thought so too 

D:Sorry again if that made you uncomfortable, I knew she’d just assume and I thought it’d be better than the alternative

R: the...alternative??

D:I came out in 8th grade,didn’t think it would be a big deal. she didn’t believe me, thought I was joking. I came home with my first boyfriend to introduce him to my family and let’s say that dinner, and the next couple years, was not a pleasant experience 

R: shit 

D: An accurate comparison. 

R:you were really mad yesterday— are you sure you don’t want to talk about it face to face??? 

D: Sorry, you shouldn’t have to see that 

R: Dee you’re allowed to be mad, you should be mad, no apologies needed 

R: plus it was kinda hot if I ignore the side dish of homophobia and bad parenting 

D: you know what i find hot ;)

R: me hopefully

D: ro, id be a fool not to -- and

D: [picture of contorted statue, completely covered in layers of glue and newspaper]

D:See the fruits of my labor??See what i do for art??

R:mhm

R:so we painting it tommorow or?

D: I mean we’ll have to let it sit for awhile, but we can still work on something

R: cant really start the mural w/o the statue tbh, do you have anything in mind

D:...No not really 

R:dee 

R:you can just ask if you want to hangout, ill be home all day tomorrow anyway you can join

D: Idk is V going to be there?

R:i mean probably ye, he does live here 

D:Sounds lovely :) I will not be there 

R:but!!!

D:no butts pick another location

R:fine, i guess that makes sense

R: tho idk why you guys just dont like gett over it

D:middle school makes you hate a lot of people

R: sounds legit

R:pick me up at 1?

D:You gonna tell me where we’re going?

R: mmm you should suprise me


	2. (2)

Virgil whistled, low, “Somebody’s chipper.” '

 

Logan flipped him off, his head making his half legible notes a pillow with a dull thud. 

 

Virgil stirred more cream into the coffee, sliding it beside Logan, before returning to his his own tea. Virgil had made the innocent suggestion of doing a sleepover/study session, with the all intensive purposes of making Logan forget his god-awful sleep schedule for one day. 

 

Virgil sighed, steam rushing over his face pleasantly as he pressed the cup to his lips.  
Logan pressed his own drink to his lips, “I don’t know how you do this so often,” He said dryly, setting his cup down. 

 

“He takes a lot of naps,” Roman answered, yawning as he strolled inside the kitchen, leaning on the back of Logan’s chair.

 

Logan batted Roman’s hands away from his coffee, “Get your own.” He said, not quite managing to scowl. 

 

“Ugh, no one loves me,” Roman huffed, he eyed Virgil’s drink. 

 

Virgil promptly chugged his, eyes narrowed, scalding tongue be damned. 

 

“The audacity. What, do I have to get my own? Like a peasant?” Roman said, peering over Logan’s shoulders to read the papers, “Y’all having a nerd party?” 

 

“We were having a peaceful morning,” Virgil said, “But yeah, we have to submit the first draft Monday, and by draft our teacher basically wants it to borderline perfect.” 

 

Roman hummed, barely registering what Virgil said as he finally managed to get up and rummage around the fridge. He was wearing an oversized shirt that he borrowed, read: stole, from Virgil, hair hanging in loose curls past his shoulders.

 

This was a normal occurrence, a lucky one seeing as Roman had the bad habit of forgetting clothes exist, so Virgil couldn’t complain. 

 

But Logan seemed to have a few complaints, no longer slouching in his seat, coffee cup paused entirely too long at his lips. Virgil raised an eyebrow at how Logan became very interested with the ground as soon as Roman turned around, only looking up when he was out of sight, eyes trailing after. 

 

Honestly, Virgil didn’t get it until he realized where Logan was staring. God dammit, it was too early for this, and god-fucking-dammit Remy wasn’t here to deal with it for him. But, seeing as this was Logan “Ihave-the-self-control-of-a-restrained-casket” Sanders, Virgil can’t just let this go. 

 

Virgil leaned back against the counter, face straight, “So,” he gritted through his teeth, “Roman, huh?”

 

“Not. A. Word.” 

 

—

 

[brotherlessgroupchat]

 

V: so roman huh

Lo: When I said not a word I didn’t mean put it in the group chat 

V: But you didn’t say not to :) 

V:so, what the fuck Logan in my own house too?

Patt: what’s going on?

V: he was checking Roman out, in front of me, in front of my tea, in front of my ancestors 

Lo: You have no proof of that. 

Rem:nice 

Rem: was he wearing one his rhigh highs??

Lo:He has thigh highs?

Rem: ;) patt gotem for him at his last brithday

Patt: they were so cute <3 and had itty bitty penguins all over them!!

V: no n o t nice, in front of my own t e a s t o p wi t h th is h es my br o th er 

Rem: you’d rather us innocently and platonically thirst where you cant see?

V:...i

V: theres a lot to unpack in that one comment 

Patt: Before I send my conveniently timed picture of my cat, Doesn’t ro talk this sort of stuff at home?

V: no, because hes mamas boy and would never sin nor speak of sin in front of her 

Rem: is that why im not invited over when your mom is home 

V: yes. 

Patt: yep

Lo: Correct. 

Rem: all of you are fake, every last one of you

 

\---

 

[coffeebuds]

REM: was  
REM:was he wearing any pants at all???

 

Logan: It’s highly improbable, but the shirt was pretty big 

REM: oh you poor soul, sweet baby jesus he’s the death of all of us

 

\--------

 

Dmitri raised an eyebrow, “Is that my shirt?”

 

Roman finished shouldering the straps of overalls over the too big button up shirt. He blinked, “Oh, do you want me to take it off?”

 

Dmitri paused for a minute, studying Roman, “Was that an invita…?” Roman frowned confused and Dmitri shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, I think it suits you.”

 

“Uh,” Roman covered his face with his hands “Thanks,”

 

“Roman… are you embarrassed?” Dmitri snorted, enjoying how, even though Roman’s skin was a bit darker, Dmitri could still see a sliver of his ear pinken, “Like, really? I’m pretty sure I told you to crush me with your thighs and you asked me to make an appointment.” 

 

“Shut up,” Roman whined, pressing his forehead against the car window, watching the trees flitter past in a blur of spanish moss and precariously hanging tree branches. “Where are you taking me anyway?” 

 

Dmitri smiled, “Nothing too special,” he said, “It’s like an art museum, but Roman friendly.”  
“And, uh, what’s that supposed to mean?” Roman narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Means you won’t feel too stuffy,” Dmitri explained, “A lot of it’s tactile too so you won’t be thrown out for touching the pieces, but--”

 

“But?”

 

“You might meet a couple of my… friends? I guess,” he said, “They’re kind of assholes.”

 

“Why do you hang out with them if they're assholes?” Roman said, fingers tracing patterns on the window.  
“I was an asshole,” Dmitri explained, words dry, “And used to volunteer here with my aunt, she’s friends with a lot of their moms.” he said.

 

“So why come here?” Roman asked, trying not to let his concern seep through, “Especially with what happened yesterday? Won’t the assholes get you into shit with your aunt later?” Almost unconsciously, Roman twisted his hair, not quite looking at him. 

 

“I’m bringing you here because of what happened yesterday,” Dmitri said, “Plus blackmail can be a two way street if you play it right.” 

 

“If it's about the girlfriend thing I told you it’s fine,” Roman shrugged, “I don’t have a problem with… looking feminine.” He winced, despite himself. 

 

“No,” Dmitri stressed, “It isn’t fine.”

 

“Dee, I don’t care about her.”

 

“And you shouldn’t,” His face was calm, despite the grip he had on the steering wheel, “But I should have corrected her, regardless. I always just let her..” he sighed, and Roman blinked, waiting for him to speak- but Dmitri shook his head, “We’re here, just let me spoil you, okay?” He murmured, parking the car easily, turning to face Roman.

 

“I,” Protest died in his mouth, “Dmtri,” Was all he could think to say.

 

“I take it that means you like it.” 

 

\---

 

Rem: im sorry patton but no, absolutely not, unfriended, blocked, deleted

Patton: :( But I’m right tho

Rem: the day i accept that is the day i wilingingly give up my crop tops for a sensible polo shirts, cargo shorts, boat shoes, and white socks 

Ro: patton hon is he being mean? do i need to get rid of him?

Rem: IVE KNOWN YOU LONGER, SINCE WE WERE BUT BABS , I SHOULD BE HIGHER ON THAT PRIORITY LIST BUCKO

Rem: plus you wont be all knight in shining armor once you find out patton thinks flordia is apart of the south (™)

Ro: …..

Ro: patton you’re blocked.

Patt: D:

V: sorry im never anti patton, you fake friend 

V:I mean he’s not technically wrong?

V: the redneck culture does exist here, we have relatively similar dialects, similar weather

Patt: !!!!

Ro: patt the day i actually block you is the day the moon does like it does in umbrella academy, but v you’re on thin fucking ice 

V: bitch i broke the ice years ago, you only unblocked me cause mom told you to

Rem: spOILERS

Ro: shhhh

Ro: and the GRACE PERIOD WAS OVER LAST YEAR YOU OLD MAN

Rem: I TAKE MY TIME OK 

Ro: excuses excuses

V: so im assuming i won this arguement for patt right?

Ro: no. and like legit v that only applies to like,,,,parts of flordia,,,the northern part mainly but like only parts  
Ro: flordia might be similar but like,,,,it's historically, culturally, geographically, and politically different then other states that are called southern states,,, t

Ro: just asked a southern boy bout it he said, “fuck no, it's a spanish colony,” 

V:what about Texas huH

Ro: Texas was a whole ass country at one point, texas still acts like it’s a country, Texas is whatever Texas wants to be 

V: I wish I could annex myself from this class work

Lo: God, mood. 

 

\---

 

“Oh, I could kiss you,” Roman said, as soon as Dmitri turned around to hand him the icecream cone. The stand was small, the old lady running it, giving them a cheerful goodbye. 

 

When Dmitri said the museum wasn’t stuffy, it was quite literally outside. Seashell decorated pathways stretched and weaved through elaborate gardens. 

 

Everywhere was a sight to behold, from the blossom of flowers dripping every color imaginable to trees that might as well have been sprawling giants, often dipping into the path way in a tangled, ivies creeping up it's weathered branches. In the midsts of it all, sculptures were effortlessly woven into the park, abstract student projects and places of memory creating almost a cohesive story amongst the beautiful chaos. 

 

“Dee, when I said take me anywhere,” Roman licked his ice cream greedily, “I thought we’d go to like a starbucks- not a park more attractive than anyone I’ve ever seen.” 

 

“So the way to your heart is food and pretty things?” Dmitri smiled. 

 

“You bet your ass it is,” Roman said, leading them down a trail with less people, “My first crush was on this dude who gave me a seashell, I went home and told Momma and Mom I wanted marriage.” 

 

Dmitri sipped his own water, “Do you still have it?” 

 

“Of course, it was a gift, ” Roman hummed, “‘Bout cried when I got it,” He looked up to see Dmitri staring at him, “What? Do I have something on my face?”

 

Dmitri didn’t look away, “No, you just don’t have the right to be so fuckin’ adorable.” He said as if fact. 

 

“How is me being a a hoarding goblin adorable?” Roman said, suddenly very conscious that he did not in fact want Dmitri to stop looking at him, but also very much aware that he might combust if Dmitri didn’t stop. 

 

“Huh, are you embarrassed again?” Dmitri laughed, voice pleasant. “My aunt never keeps anything I gave her, it’s nice that you do...” He explained. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

—-

 

<3BestofMoms<3: Ro, do we need anything at the store?

R: v sent a list through notes this morning

<3BestofMoms<3: Okay, found it, thanks <3

R: np <3

<3BestofMoms<3: Are you going to be back for dinner or is that boy gunna be hogging you all day? I'm not quite sure he has earned the gift that is all day roman time

R:mommmm 

<3BestofMoms<3: :)

 

\---

 

As the sun stretched across the sky, the two had wandered into the more shadowed parts of the park. Roman’s initial giddiness slipping in a more lethargic satisfaction as he explored as much as he could, Dmitri’s eagerness to show him around and introduce him to the park’s employees hardly faltering. 

 

Dmitri glanced at the time, “You ready to head back?” 

 

Roman was crouched, admiring the tiny statues of walking fish, “No, I want to live here,” he said, “But why? Does she need you to do something?” He fumbled with the buttons of his shirt as he stood up, because dammit, clothes are hard and the sun is hot, okay? 

 

“No, she thinks I’m studying for a class I told her I dropped, ” He said, “You just seem tired.” 

 

“I am no--” Roman scrunched his nose, “The fuck, Dmitri, I am tired.” he narrowed his eyes, “How did you know that, I didn’t even know that.” 

 

Dmtir made a show of looking Roman up and down, “I just knew,” He did not elaborate, and Roman made a sound that was vaguely alarmed in nature. 

 

“V was right, you’re the worst, won’t even teach me your fancy magic tricks,” Roman grumbled, taking Dmitri's hand, and tucking himself under their arm. 

 

“Somebody's grumpy, you sure you don’t want me to take you home?”

 

“I’m sure,” Roman, swayed a bit, “We don’t even need to stay here...”

 

He sighed, “I don’t know you seem pretty….” 

 

“Dm-itri,” Roman murmured slow, with a half smile, and Dmitri’s mouth dried.

 

“Roman…”

 

“Please?”

 

“You’re practically falling over yourself,” Dmitri said, “You know we can always come back?” 

 

Roman’s eyes perked up at that, “It's a date.” he said, and Dmitri couldn’t stop his cheeks from flushing and finally looking away. 

 

He liked that a bit too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -misgendering, mild sexual content, implied emotional abuse   
> -sadly idont think this park exists in flordia idk? but seashell sidewalks are a thing and trees really be like mini giants


	3. (3)

R: shit i forgot to give you back your shirt 

D: Roman, it's been weeks

R: i forget ok???

D: Mhm did you finish the thumbnail sketches? the final draft deadline is coming up 

R: yes buuuuut it's not perfect 

D:It doesnt need to be perfect, theyre just thumbnails

R:but like it's a two person project!!it has!!to be!!!a cohesive plan!!!!

D:You want me to go over them with you

R:yes pleaseeeee

D:You say please as if i wouldnt do it anyway

R:im trying to appeal to your southern boy genes ok

D:Are you? trying to manipulate me? Crime???

R:it is i, the snake coming to for your sins 

D:im studying fuckin law, im sure im the snake in this relationship

R:you’d be a hot lawyer,,,,

R:but i thought you hate government???like???why are you in the law classes??/like I know you can write but like??? 

D:rich aunt and rich grandparents are paying my way through school, i mean i think they are, it's what my aunt says whenever i try to mention being a homosexual homosexualing it up 

D:plus I’m not even sure I can go into writing or art for a career so law school is a plan I guess 

R:sounds like more of a plan then mine 

D:?

R: im just fighting for valevictorian spot so i can make the college board my bitch whatever happens afterwards happens 

D:Isnt logan vyving for that spot too?

R:Ye, tho he actually likes stem classes witless im dying in ap physics 

D:You have a 95, Roman. It's a college class Roman. You have several college classes this semester Roman. You are doing more then fine. 

R:god you sound like virgillll

R: and I know!!im proudish!!!big ish!!!but like he has a fucking 100!!!and i am anger!!!and proud but mostly anger!!!because HOW

D:He has a fucking what now 

D:Nvm, do you want to go to the library to go over the thumbnail?

R:it's not too big/ doesnt deal with paint, I think we can do it at my house 

D:is Virgil gonna be there

R:no you big baby, he should be at logan’s today 

D:Alrighty I’ll be there

 

\---------

 

“Virgil, you gave me the wrong key,” Logan groaned, shifting the phone in his hand, “No, no it's fine, you said Roman was home?” 

 

“Yeah, but I can’t promise he’ll answer the door,” Virgil sighed from the other side, “One time our apartments were testing the fire alarms and he fuckin’ slept through them all.” 

 

“I know, I’m pretty sure he was just messing with you, “ He knocked on the door, hopeful.

 

“Likely, but still,” Virgil said, “If he does open the door try, keep your eyes to yourself or I’m taking these fancy pens.” 

 

“It was one time,” Logan rolled his eyes, saying goodbye before hanging up. He heard shuffling inside, door swinging open to reveal a person who was definitely not Roman. 

 

“Dmitri,” Logan greeted, not at all surprised, “You’re working on your project too?”

 

“That was the plan,” He said, voice strangely hoarse, his arms folded as he looked down at Logan. He moved aside, calling back as he did, “Ro, it's just Logan,” 

 

“Oh?” Roman peeked his head around a corner, “He’s probably just here for the papers V left behind--Dmitri stop scowling, be nice. 

 

Logan certainly wouldn’t classify the look on Dmitri’s face as a scowl persay, but the pleasant tilt of his lips did have the air of irritation. 

 

Looking between the two Logan raised a brow, “Did I interrupt something?” 

 

“Yes,” Roman replied, unbothered at the same time a bothered Dmitri said “No”. Roman rolled his eyes, adjusting his tank top that Logan was just noticing was inside out. “But don’t worry, I put them back in his room,” he said disappearing before either could protest. 

 

Dmitri slid his gaze back to Logan, “You aren’t gunna say anything?” he said, losing the edge in his tone. 

 

Logan shrugged, brushing his locs from his face, “It's none of my business.” 

 

“You’re friends with Virgil.”

 

“I’m also friends with Roman.” Logan said, matter of fact, “Virgil didn't ask me to spy on you, he just wants the papers. So I’m getting the papers and avoiding potentially distracting Virgil with the thought of you in his house fooling around with his little brother.”

 

“Huh, Roman’s the younger one?” He mused, “That explains a lot.”

 

“We’re only ten minutes apart,” Roman scoffed, reappearing with a thick binder in hand, his eyes narrowed on first Logan and then Dmitri, “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Dmitri smiled, “It means you’re a, well…”

 

“Brat.” Logan offered, “Spoiled rotten, Mama’s boy,” he listed, thoroughly enjoying how Roman’s mouth dropped into a horrified pout right on cue. It was a favorite pastime, really. 

 

“Huh, those work,” Dmitri agreed. 

 

Roman jutted his chin, “I am well loved,” He said, shoving the binder at Logan, not an ounce of malice behind his words, “And you sir can leave.” 

 

Logan took the binder and left with little protest. He missed the suggestive grin Dmitri gave Roman, but as he turned to close the door, he did not miss the brief movement of Roman dragging Dmitri by his collar down to his level, faces entirely too close and the whispers that followed. 

 

He was going to have to miss what happened next, because he was already making his way to his truck, idly flipping through the binder to make sure Roman wasn’t pulling another prank. The formulas and equations were all in place, sure, but he found himself wanting to go back up anyways. 

 

An annoying urge, really, like a buzzing mosquito in your ear, or gnats in your home. You could squash it, but you couldn’t get rid of it entirely. 

 

But the fact that he was not entirely bothered by Dmitri’s presence there with Roman, touching Roman was certainly an interesting development.

 

A development he would not in fact explore, because he had a deadline to meet. 

 

\----

 

WhyHaventIFuckinBlockedYou: Dm you up for this weekend

WhyHaventIFuckinBlockedYou: Bro diane’s gunna be mad if you don’t

WhyHaventIFuckinBlockedYou: wow you really playing with fire

WhyHaventIFuckinBlockedYou: You still mad about that? 

WhyHaventIFuckinBlockedYou:Fuck dude it's literally not that big of a deal??cmon it's not fun unless youre there to piss off 

WhyHaventIFuckinBlockedYou: and dont just say it's cause youre stufying/ doing work cause thats bs, your just fcking around with that dude 

WhyHaventIFuckinBlockedYou: it's been a straight up semester cmon

WhyHaventIFuckinBlockedYou: dmitri?

 

\---

 

Dmitri scanned the bustle of the afterschool crowd, the dismissal bell still ringing in his ears. With the grace one would expect from a gangly teen, he caught up to the flash of red as easy as one with expect. Only a couple people scowled. 

 

“Roman,” He said breathless, slowing to match their pace, “You free for valentines?”

 

Roman shifted the bag on his shoulder, “It’s still January, Dee,” He said, bemused, but eyes tired. 

 

“Uh, well,” He glanced away, “Are you free though?”

 

“Well perhaps if I ask my secretary to reschedule th-” He blinked hard, nearly stumbling into a kid lugging a trombone case, “Fuck, I forgot,” 

 

Dmitri’s eyebrow’s drew together with a frown, “Forgot what?” 

 

“I,” He winched, “I fuckin forgot, every year we take my Mom out to dinner for valentine’s day, “ he said, voice adopting a somber tone, “It’s her wedding anniversary and god-- I’m a dumbass how did I forget-- sorry.” 

 

“Roman, you’re not a dumbass,” Dmitri said, “A dumbass sure, but not a dumbass,”

 

“That actually makes no sense, I applaud you,” Roman rolled his eyes, mouth still pinched. They stopped to sit on the short brick wall lining the sidewalks to the parking lot, so Roman can wait for his ride. 

 

Roman took the chance to groan into his hands. 

 

Glancing around to see no administrators around that would care about a little PDA, Dmitri draped his around around Roman’s shoulders, pulling him into his chest with little protest.

 

“Hey are you…?” 

 

Roman voice was muffled, him refusing to look up. 

 

“Roman you aren’t stupid,” Dmitri said, softer, “Roman,” he pushed back Roman’s hair, searching their face. Roman blinked fast, eyebags blending effortlessly into his makeup. 

 

“I fuckin forgot Dee, how is that not stupid.” Roman said, sour, “First I mixed up the deadlines, and just had to slack off, and now I’m behind. To top it all off, I’m a shit son. ”

 

“You’re doing your best and your grades can afford a hit, ”

 

“I could do better though,” Roman stressed, looking increasingly desperate, “And I shouldn’t deal with hits, I never see Logan deal with-” He shut his mouth, eyes bright and wide, “Forget that, It’s nothing.” 

 

Dmitri studied him, “You don’t think it's fair.”

 

“That’s, that’s--” Roman sputtered, “That’s not what I said Dee, it's fair, he’s earned it.” 

 

“He has earned it,” Dmitri agreed, “That doesn’t mean you don’t want it too.” 

 

Roman squinted at that, “Y’know, maybe you getting into philosophy wasn’t such a good idea,” He mumbled, “I expect kisses, not accurate call out posts.”

 

“So, I’m right?” Dmitri laughed, pinching Roman’s cheek, much to their distress, “You know, you both are in mostly the same classes, it wouldn’t be strange to ask him to help you out and vice versa?” he idly suggested, “Y’all both are ride and die, so it’d be mutually beneficial.” 

 

Roman patted his face with a pout, “No,” he sniffed.

 

“Why not, you’re friends, aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah, but he’s closer with Virgil then he is with me, “ Roman shrugged, “Otherwise I think we’d eat each other alive before sophomore year,” he then added, a bit quieter, “So I doubt he’d want to put up with me anymore then he has to.” 

 

“I don’t think that’d be the case,” Dmitri said, “Teaching’s a form of studying, so It’s not like he’d be wasting time.”  
Someone shouted Roman’s name, and he looked up, finding Remy gesturing to the car that he assumed Virgil was already in. Roman shouldered his bag, “Maybe...I’ll talk to him,” He said, kissing Dmitri’s cheek and hopping to his feet. 

 

“Oh and try to get some fucking rest,” Dmitri called out, grabbing his own keys.

 

“Sure, sure, sure, ” Roman called back with a wave. 

 

\---

 

Theactualdragonthatistillhaventblocked: bitchhhhhhhh

Theactualdragonthatistillhaventblocked: wtf dmitri? Can you take that stick up your ass out for one second??it wasnt even about you?? 

Theactualdragonthatistillhaventblocked: everybody's so sensitive nowadays fuckin hell??dude you missed my birthday. It shouldn't be that deep we've been friends for years??

 

\---

 

Dmitri carefully gathered his freshly snipped roses into the vase, a small smile on his face. Roman had painted the vase earlier that week, the swirling blues and yellows of A Starry Night effortlessly covering up the vase’s cracked and abused exterior. All that was needed was the flowers, which Dmitri graciously volunteered. 

 

He stood, tucking a smaller flower in his front pocket before brushing the dirt from his jeans As soon as he opened the screen door, he froze. 

 

“Dmitri, get in here, we have company!” His aunt called from the other room. Sighing he readjusted the vase in his arms, thoughtlessly following her voice to the living room with a tight lipped smile. 

 

His smile became painted as he realized who the company was, “Diana,” he greeted, her blue eyes narrowing on him pleasantly from behind her tea-cup. 

 

“You didn’t tell me that red-head was Diana?” His aunt faux whispered, her hair piled limply on top of her head, lips a cherry red, and nails done, and she looked genuinely pleased to see him despite being covered in dirt and probably making tracks on her carpet. She must’ve made up with her boyfriend. 

 

Diana batted her eyes pleasantly, “Oh he didn’t tell you?” She said, and his blood ran cold, “ We have a date today, but I guess he was embarrassed,” she leaned in close to hisaunt, “Afterall I had to make the plans, he is rather shy.”  
His aunt frowned at that, “Poor boy doesn’t have a proper father -figure,” she shook her head, “He was a… crier… when he was younger.” she finished, distaste clear. 

 

It took more effort then he should’ve have to not retort with ‘he doesn’t have a proper mother figure,’ either, but he likes his evenings scream free.

 

Diana took that time to finish her tea cup, “But don’t worry ma’am, we’ll have a good time,” She stood, slinking to his side, too close for comfort, her arms linking with his. 

 

“Hopefully not too good of a time,” His aunt winked, as Diana none too gently dragged him out the door. As soon as the door slammed behind him, Dmitri yanked his arm from her hold, readjusting his grip on the vase. 

 

“What the fuck, Dmitri?” She spat, face inches from his, “You missed, my birthday, my birthday.” 

 

“What do you want?” he said.

 

“I want a fuckin’ explaination,” She scowled, looking him up and down, “We want our friend back, not acting pissy and giving us the silent treatment of all things.” 

 

“We?” Dmitri raised his eyebrow, “Nate isn’t even here.” 

 

“Don’t be a smartass, he’s at work, I think. It's Nate, so who knows,” She flipped her hair, “Plus his heart’s too weak for direct action.”

 

“You mean invading my house?” Dmitri said, irritation rising, “Or perhaps your direct action was quite literally bullying Emile out of our school? You know, Emile who gave you his shoes because you stepped in dog shit, the Emile who baked us cookies for our birthdays? Ring a bell?” 

 

“Your little girlfriend could never take a joke,” She scowled, before insisting, “It was just a joke!” 

 

“It was not a joke,” Dmitri hissed, “You guys tried to fuck over him over for whatever god-awful reason and just laughed at the results.” 

 

“Sure, fine, we’re bullies,” She shrugged, face pinched, “But you were there too, so pull that stick out your ass. You laughed when we laughed, hell, you don’t even defend yourself.”

 

“I-”

 

“‘I’ what? Sure you came out , introduced your little ‘boyfriend,” she bared her teeth, “But you still let that woman walk all over you, still smiled to our faces, then went to bitch about it elsewhere like we didn’t exist. You always fuckin cared more about little Emile, right? Right?” Diana’s voice was strangled, blinking rapidly, “Don't even bother to tell me to fuck off, just don’t. I get the message,” 

 

She turned around, stiff, “You’re a two-faced bitch, Dmitri. ”

 

Dmitri didn’t say anything to that. 

He never does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -misgendering/past misgendering  
> -refrences to past bullying  
> -vauged sexual content but its more implied  
> -class stress


	4. (4)

SipSipSipin: what you dehydrated fucks doing??

TheCorrectOne: My hydration system is flawless. 

SipSipSipin: the fact that i know that you’re serious is appalling and hilarious 

SipSipSipin: what are yall doin im booooreeeed 

TheCorrectOne: Did your date bail on you

SipSipSipin: shut the up fuck logan 

SipSipSipiin: but ye i got bailed and im lowkey sad about it so who am i crashing???

PattOnPattoff: you can join me at the animal shelter!! Disgusting people get pets as fancy gifts and ditch them during holidays!!! 

PattOnPattOff: we need all the help we can get....

TheCorrectOne: Yikes

SipSipSipin:alrighty, lo you coming?????

TheCorrectOne: I’m busy

SipSipSipin: doing what excatly?? studying like a crusty dusty man??

TheCorrectOne: .

TheCorrectOne: Yes

PattOnPattOff: Logan no

SipSipSipin: ew gross 

TheCorrectOne: I have a test monday, sue me. 

Hotleg: shit lo can you give me the notes for that mine got paint on em 

TheCorrectOne: What do I get? 

PattOnPattOff: ….the satisfaction of helping him out?

SipSipSipin: sounds fake 

Hotleg: Ill let yall get a preview of my sTUnning outfit for tonight ;)

TheCorrectOne: [Screenshot of Physics Notes]

Hotleg: that actually worked holy shit [Selfie of Roman:Roman’s face is obscured by his curls and phone, with only a hint of a grin seen.He’s wearing a vanilla jumper that’s a bit too big, so it hangs loosely from one shoulder, revealing more freckles. . He has black skinny jeans with painted oranges, reds, and pink, designs crisscrossing it's sides. ]  
SipSipSipin: as much as i love roman, im dissapointed that there is no cat ears 

TheVirgin: this, this needs to HALT immediately 

Hotleg: remy we do not speak of it and @v what?? My outfits are cute v dont be mean :(

TheVirgin: wait did i never tell roman 

Hotleg: tell me what???

TheCorrectOne: Virgil has been upset because I find you attractive. 

TheVirgin:why cant you let me have my blackmail logan

Hotleg: thats it???i knew that since like begining of sophomore year??? I thought it was obvious???

TheVirgin: wait

SipSipSIpin: elaborate that shit ro

TheCorrectOne: Lets not

TheVirgin: ohOHOHOHO elaborate. 

TheCorrectOne:No?

Hotleg: ;)

 

\----  
Roman paused hearing the knock from the door, “Virgil, can you get that!” he frowned, concentrating on his eyeliner.

 

“Why the fuck can’t you get it?” Virgil groaned from upfront, sitting in the living room, on the couch several feet away from the front door. 

 

“Hardee-har-get the door.” Roman rolled his eyes, hearing the door open and close, “Who was it?” He poked his head out the bathroom, raising an eyebrow at Virgil’s expression.

 

“Dmitri?” Virgil blinked, “Gave me this? And left?” He gestured to the coffee table, painted vase and a bundle of dark pink roses, “He had a weird ass expression and everything, please fucking tell me that wasn’t a romantic gesture.” 

 

“Oh, he dropped it off early,” he said, inspecting the petals excited, “They’re for Mom, she mentioned how she wanted a centerpiece,” Roman explained. 

 

Virgil’s face softened, “Huh,” he said.

 

Roman stopped tracing the lines in the paint, frowning, “Wait you didn’t just slam the door in his face, right?”  
“Of course not,” Virgil said, offended, but not looking entirely innocent, “He just handed it to me and left.”   
“He didn’t want to talk to me?” Roman asked.

 

“I guess not,” Virgil shrugged and Roman winced, “It’s not like you’re dat- Shit, hold on, are you two dating?” He aimed a critical eye at Roman, thinking back, “Fuck, you are dating, fuck, I’m dense, goddammit.” he sighed, “Has he been ignoring you?” 

 

“No-,” Roman defended, “I mean yes, we’re dating but he hasn’t been ignoring me. He has definatently not been ignoring me, it’s just strange, that’s all.” he idly twirled his hair, “A month ago he wouldn’t even go near the house if you were here, and even if he did he’d text me before so you wouldn’t be the one to answer the door.” 

 

“Huh, smart man.” Virgil said, looking thoroughly pleased. 

 

Roman shrugged, hoping his worry was was him just being clingy. 

 

\----

 

R:i gots the flowers thsnk yoouu <3<3

D: Did she like them?

R:she loved them

R: now she wants to meet you bc she kills everything she touches 

D:Well Shit

R:don’t worry all of my best traits come from her afterall

D: I state, once more, Shit

R:rude

D: It's nothing personal, you’re lovely, I’m sure she’s lovely, 

D: Adults just make me nervous 

R:huh you dont have to meet her yet yknow? 

D:I mean I don’t have to do anything

D: but it’d be kinda sketchy if she never met me 

D:Society and such you know?

R:dee you literally just said it, you don’t have to do anything

D:But /society/

R:fuck society, my mom will understand 

R:you can meet her when you’re comfortable

R: also,,,

R:im not sure ive im overthinking but did something happen earlier? You didnt bolt like usual when seeing virge?

D:Oh it's nothing I was stuck in my head for a bit

D:Didn’t even notice virg tbh 

R:do you wanna talk about it? 

D:Not really 

D:I needed some space nbd

R:alrighty im here if you need anything

D:mmmm we need to catch up on the proj

R:not what i ment but ok

R:ill call the librarian and see if i can weedle the community room

 

\---

 

Let it be known that Roman, honest to goodness, intended on getting work done and respecting the Library. He called the librarian in advanced, set up the newspapers to protect the floor, made sure to remember to shut the doors behind him so he wouldn’t disturb the other patrons and made sure the library cat, Lily, couldn't reach the paints if she got in the room. 

 

“Dmitri,” Roman said, closing his eyes “You’re making it incredibly hard to concentrate.”

 

“Oh am I?” Dmitri mumbled, face pressed into the back of Roman’s neck, hands inching up Roman’s shirt and tracing his ribs with little shame, “I think I’m helping.” 

 

“Helping yourself, maybe,” Roman snorted, mixing two paints carefully before redirecting his attention to the canvas and not the way Dmitri started kissing his neck. Dmitri hummed contently, tightening his grip and--

 

Roman’s breath hitched, and he shooed Dmitri, “No-sirree, you will not have me leaving this library with marks.” he huffed, “I have to give Mr. Sanders back his keys and I fuckin’ swear he just knows sometimes.” 

 

Dmitri paused thoughtfully, “Good point, sorry.” he said, settling for resting his head on Roman’s shoulder’s instead, glancing over the Roman’s portion of the canvas. “Are you sure we can’t keep this afterwards?” 

 

Dmitri’s part was relatively finished, but he left a specific paint at school that he needed to finish detailing, so now Roman was just catching up. Dipping and swirling various shades of redes with far less control Dmitri had, though the results were still breathtaking. 

 

“Yep, she made it pretty clear,” Roman grumbled, swirling the paintbrush in the muddied water, moving to to get up, “Dee, I do need to go get more water, release thy waist.” 

 

“Perhaps,” Dmitri said, tugging Roman into his lap, “Not yet, though, it’s break time.” 

 

“Dmitriiii-” Roman whined, “I’m almost done!” 

 

As if to further accentuate his point with a, ”No,” Dmitri crossed his legs, encasing Roman entirely, “You’ve been working for awhile, a little break won’t hurt you.” He buried himself into Roman’s back, quieting. 

 

“Dmitri?” Roman stopped his fidgeting,"...Dmitri?"relaxing into Dmitri’s arms, “Are you...sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

 

“Yeah-” His voice was unsteady, and so, so small. 

 

“Do you want me to do anything for you?” Roman asked again, tracing the lines in Dmitri’s hands, “Please...I want to help.” 

 

“You can… talk about your week, I guess,” he said, “I like hearing you talk, I like being around you. I, l--” he winced, “I-I-I,” he was shaking. 

 

Roman loosened the hold he had on their waist, holding Dmitri's hands tight, “You don’t have to talk, you don’t have to anything. It’s okay to cry, get angry, or just listen, Dmitri…” 

 

Roman turned around, cupping Dmitri’s face carefully, “You take care of me so well,” Roman murmured, “Let me spoil you for a change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -mild sexual content  
> -hurt/comfort (but comfort isnt delved into yet)   
> -this is done for now


	5. (5)

V: why hello everyone, it's been a long time since we’ve talked

V: are you having a lovely evening? I think the weather is superb

Rem:,,,i

Rem: im scared,,,

Pat: uh 

V: why?Im perfectly calm, perfectly calm calm acadkasdlk

Rem: lo can you confirm

L: He is not calm

V: I AM NOT CALM THE FUCK THE FUCKTJKJ

Rem: ah much better 

Pat:whats going on???

L: Apparently the school invited a couple of colleges/ investors to the junior exhibition/auction/funraiser

V: **execution

Rem: oh shit that sounds important 

V: IT IS VERY IMPORTANT, EXTREMELY, THESE FOOLS BLEED MONEY 

Rem: huh i can find

Rem: myself a nice rich 

Pat: please dont finish that sentence 

Rem: I was going to say boyfriend, i was going to say boyfriend ok ;) 

Rem: some of us dont have cute boys falling into our laps 

Ro: jokes on you im the cute boy in his lap 

V: /gross/ 

Patt: roman seems surprisingly calm about this??? 

L: He’s literally sitting in Dmitri’s lap right now, he’s not thinking straight. 

/five people are typing/

L: Absolutely not. Unoriginal. Cease and Desist right now. 

Rem: you’re no fun :(

V: he is fun, he just don pun

P: bullshit ive heard him pun with my own two eyes 

P:wait a second 

V: anyway ro will be the same belligerent mess later on boyf or no boyf 

R: kiss my ass

V: he’ll :) do :) it :) for :) me :) 

\---  
“Roman, you have to get ready,” Dmitri said, unable to stop himself from leaning into his touch. Roman continued running his hands through Dmitri’s hair, in pajama pants and a half buttoned white blouse. 

“You’re so tense,” Roman hummed, resting his head on Dmitri’s shoulder, twirling a stray strand of their hair. It was getting rather long. 

“And you’re not,” Dmitri yawned, slumping further back onto his forearm, pulling Roman on top his chest, “What's got you so giddy?” 

Roman smiled, leaning down to kiss him quick, “Guess.” 

Dmitri closed his eyes, “Did that job call you back? Or is it the art contest?” Dmitri asked, getting another kiss instead. 

“Uh, did you finish that book you borrowed from Logan?” 

Roman sighed, rolling his eyes, “Yes, I’ll tell you about that later, but,” he said, sitting up to get better leverage, and pushing back Dmitri’s hair, “I’ll… give you a better hint,”

A knock sounded at Roman’s door, twice, Dmitri stiffening beneath him. 

“Roman, you boys ready?” A soft, but clear voice called, from behind the door. 

“Yeah, almost mom, give us a minute,” Roman said.

She said something again in Spanish, tone teasing and Roman’s eyes shot wide.

“Mom!” he whined, still not bothering to move, “Yes, I’m going with Dee. No, you do not, absolutely do not, need to send Virgil with us, I’m an angel.” 

Dmitri couldn’t contain his snort and Roman shot him a warning look. 

“Okay, love, but I want to celebrate you as well, okay?” 

“Okay,oky--” Roman said, waiting for her footsteps to go away, before redirecting his attention to Dmitri, “She must have gotten off her shift early.” He explained, apologetic. 

“It’s fine, she’s coming to the exhibition tonight, right?” Dmitri asked, finally relaxing. 

“Mhm, she’d never miss it,” Roman said, “Or at least she tries, work always has her on call...” 

“Huh,” Dmitri mumbled, eyes unfocused, “W… What were you going to say earlier?”

Roman’s face softened, “That I…” he rolled off of Dmitri, his hands fidgeting, “...I’ll-- I’ll tell you later, we do need to get going,” he said, “Oh! And I don’t know where my fancy pants are, so you should totally help me, babe.” 

Dmitri smiled, unsurprised. 

\---  
SipSipSipin: would it be inappropriate to turn my shirt into a crop top

Hotleg: ye it's inappropriate / if you're a cop/

PattOnPattOff: im pretty sure we have to stay in dress code rem 

Hotleg: if you’re a coward, perhaps

TheVirgin: shut the hell up youre in a sensible button up and slacks

Hotleg:SO ARE YOU

Hotleg: /AND/ that isnt following dresscode, thats respecting my mother.

Hotleg: if she wasn’t coming id be in that cute skirt i got last spring 

TheVirgin: that is definately not in dresscode, but seeing as (1) i have the same skirt and (2) im not a fuckin cop i cannot argue, contiue 

Hotleg: damn straight

/five people are typing/

Hotleg: GODDAMMIT 

 

\---

“Holy shit, look at that car Dmitri,” Roman unclipped his seatbelt, craning his neck out the window, “Dmitri, Dmitri-”

 

“I’m looking, I’m looking,” He said, smile slow. 

 

“No, you’re not,” Roman pouted.

 

“My grandfather has the same car,” Dmitri said with a shrug, “It’s a hobby of his, emphasis on 'hobby'. I’ve never seen that man drive a day in his life.” He tilted his head, ”Kinda like you.” 

 

“I know how to-” Roman’s face contoured, pained, “I, Mm. Okay, so I can’t, but-but I’m learning AND I’m not homophobic.” He crossed his arms. 

 

“Oh, believe me,” Dmitri said, mildly amused. “I know that,” He reached across, adjusting Roman’s collar, “Though I might need more evidence to confirm...” He added on, in a lower tone. 

 

Roman squeaked, “Oh, well would you look at the time,” he said, opening the car door. 

 

“What?” Dmitri’s smile was something to behold, “Did I say something inappropriate?” 

“It’s not what you said, it's how you said it,” Roman said, pointedly not looking at him, “If you continue to say things like that I might combus--” Dmitri’s phone buzzed, and Roman looking at Dmitri expectantly. 

 

Dmitri’s face visibly slackened and he sighed, picking up the phone, “Ma’am?” he said, brows furrowed, listening, “No, ma’am, I can’t; I’m at the exhibition, remember? I told you yesterday--and this morning--” Another pause, his eyes flickered over to Roman, “It’s really important to me...It’s a required event…” he sighed, jaw ticking, “A lot of Grandfather’s colleges are going to be here, it’d be rude to not appear. Can it wait ‘til tomorrow?” He relaxed, “Thank you--” His lips pressed into a thin line before he slumped over the steering wheel. 

 

After a minute or so, he inhaled, sitting up and muting his phone before looking over at Roman, expression calm. 

 

“You ready?” Roman asked.

 

Dmitri got out of the car regardless. 

 

\---

 

Rem: wow i highly regret every aspect of that night

Patt: i second that motion 

L: Yikes

V: did i miss something i was too busy bullshitting so i can get some reccs 

V: also patt my mom said you can come over for dinner 

Patt: <3 <3 <3<3

L: Remys dad went all art critic, loudly, and started tearing into one of the pieces. It was Patton’s and Elliots. Patton’s mom was nearby. 

V: how is he not dead

Rem: by the grace of fuck all i guess 

R: that was the screaming i heard??? I thought it was like a interpretive performance 

P: no….just my mom 

V: yikes  
V: speaking of screaming, why did the boyfriend [several snakes] look like he was peeling a grape with another grape

L: His face looked fine? 

V: nonono

V: no.

V: he looked like you when roman fucks with you and insists the worlds flat

L: .

L: Roman you mean to tell me you were joking 

R: [distorted thats all folks.jpeg]

L: Roman get back here. I brought out textbooks older than me for that argument, I wrote papers, I went on the most unscientific parts of the internet to understand those arguments and debunk you. 

L: You mean to tell me you were fucking with me. 

R: yes?

L: .

L:.

L: Okay.

R:um  
L:

L:

 

R: virglvirgilVIRGIlvirgilvirgil

V: hm?

R: VIRGIL IM S C A RED VIRGIL I AM THE YOUNGER CHILD PROTECT ME VIRGIL 

V: you cant pull that card when it's convenient

R: yES I CAN 

V: suffer. 

R: BUT

V: SUFFER.

Rem: sometimes i want siblings, those are rare, dark times 

Patt: roman love im sure he’s not going to do anything

R: [blurred picture of logan’s pickup truck outside of apartment building.jpeg]

Patt: oh well  
Patt: you’re fucked <3 <3

R:wERE FEEDING YIO ECVUSE

R:FICK  
R: hES AT THE

L: V can you open the door?

V: ye sure 

R: fuck you in particulgzkkk;mwehim

R: lfakjdladsljfa

R:dlkfs

R:ks

V: so now that im finally a only child, 

V: whos going to the end of school beach thing

\--- 

 

Dmitri was only mildly terrified to hear the doorbell ring and the all familiar, sing-song voice of his Aunt greeting the guest as if she was not just berating him for how he placed silverware. He’d been working on the patio for most of the morning--clearing up any left out gardening supplies, checking on the outdoor and indoor plants, and setting up the table. 

On a lighter note, his plants have yet to burn to death, so that’s promising. 

His aunt burst through the patio doors, smile blinding and boyfriend on arm. Her gaze slid onto him and he froze but forced himself to continue setting down plates. 

“And this is my son, Dmitri,” She said, “Dmitri, you know remember Dr. Montag?” 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Dmitri nodded, putting down the final plate he turned to greet the Doctor, forcing himself not to flinch from their intense gaze, “It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

“You too, son,” His head tilted, “I thought you said he was your nephew, Pat?”

His aunt wrung her hands together, smile soft, “Well I consider him my son,” she cooed, “After all... I did raise him. All by myself.” 

‘Lie’ Dmitri noted, becoming quite interested in the tiled patio. The doorbell ring and his Aunt looked at him, eyes critical.

“Dmitri, be a... dear and get that,” She turned back to Dr. Montag, “I hope you like blueberry- pancakes, I’ve been cooking all morning.”

‘Lie’ Dmitri ignored the urge to roll his eyes. Mindlessly went to get the door, not surprised to see Diana, Nate and their parents at the door. If Diana or Nate said anything or made in faces, he would not have known.

It was autopilot really. Clean the patio, answer the door, smile, nod, get the door. Agree with everything even if you agree with nothing. Don’t make her look bad, she’s done so much for you. Who feeds you, who pays for everything? 

After making polite conversation with the guest, he went to his room to change, coming out to the courtyard, a platter of pancakes in one hand, syrup in the other. 

Dr. Montag looked up, face kind as he got up to help Dmitri with the plates, everyone else falling effortlessly falling into a discussion about this or that. 

Diana kept shooting him looks, Nate kept mouthing something foul, and Dmitri just wanted to go to sleep. Or call Roman. Read. Write. Anything but this. 

“He’s rather quiet,” Dr. Montag commented, cutting his food into neat lines, “I know when I was his age, my parents had to beg me to shut up.”

Dmitri focused on his chewing. His pancakes tasting like cardboard on his tongue. 

“Dmitri has always been a shy kid,” His aunt said, “Always quiet.”

‘Lie’

“I mean kids are kids, you know,” Dr. Montag said, talking with his hands, “Always got something fascinating them, always reacting. I’m sure he cried, threw tantrums, like the rest?” he laughed. 

His aunt’s expression soured briefly, “Well maybe in the beginning,” She said, words slow, “After all, that sort of transition is rather hard. But he got used to it.”

Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies. 

Dr. Montag shook his head, expression tight, “Maybe... we shouldn’t dwell on that,” he said, “After all,” his voice got louder, drawing the other guests attention, “It is a celebration.” 

Diana’s mom’s eyes glinted, as she stirred more sugar into her tea, “And what are we celebrating again, Patty?” she raised the glass to her lips, with a smile. 

Aunt Patty’s expression was smug, as she raised her hand, ring and smile blinding, “I’m engaged, y’all!”

Dmitri’s stomach dropped.

God, he wished that was a lie. 

 

\---

“Woah, woah woah, hold up,” Roman said, phone balanced on his shoulder as he rummaged through his drawers, “Like, legal marriage? Marriage marriage? What? Don’t they fight like every other week?” 

“Every. Single. Week.” Dmitri gritted, keeping his voice low. Luckily he was dismissed to his room after alcohol got involved, and probably won’t be bothered until tomorrow, but he still kept an eye on the door regardless, “--And don’t get me wrong he’s ...nice? I think. But that’s the problem, he’s too nice, too interested, too forgiving. It’s too much.”

“What do you mean?” Roman said, pausing. 

“I mean, the guys--She’s just--” Dmitri sighed, “Trust me, it’s weird. I just need to get out of the house. Preferably for the rest of my life, but a day is fine.” he said, “So do you have any plans tomorrow?”

Roman crouched, scanning the dark spaces between his bed and the floorboard, “Uh-yeah, the end of school beach--Hold up give me a second,” He quickly yanked his swim trunks from underneath a stack of books, grinning victoriously as he slung it on his shoulders, “--But you can go to that too. The school as the space reserved for most of the day, and if you come I might be able to convince the staff to let us set up a bonfire!” 

“Why can’t you do it?” Dmitri raised an eyebrow, hearing Roman laugh in response.

“Oh, no reason. No reason at all--forget I even said it, ” Roman hummed, “So does that mean you’re going?”

“I don’t know…” Dmitri frowned, “You’re going with your friends right?”

“Yes, but,” Roman drawled, “It’s school sponsored, we won’t be the only ones there, and--” he said, “...That also... means you can meet some new people as well?”Roman suggested. 

“I don’t need friends.” 

“Well…”  
“I don’t,” Dmitri insisted, “ I have a best friend and plants.”

“Aw, I’m you’re best frien-” Roman shook his head, “Not the point-not the point. Dee, I ju--wait, are you pouting?”

“....No.”

“M-my god you are pouting, Dmitri?” Roman quieted his wheezing, “Dee, Babe-, as much as I love you, I worry okay?” Dmitri sighed, and Roman continued, “You don’t tell me everything, but should be able to talk or go to somebody when I’m not there. I really am worried.” 

“You shouldn’t, my Peperomia are thriving.” 

“I,” Roman shook his head, “I’m being serious.” 

“I am too,” Dmitri said, he continued without much thought, “-- I know I’m a loser, but not everyone wants to be friends with half the school.” 

“You know,” Roman blinked hard, forcing his voice to be leveled, “You know that’s not what I meant and you’re not a loser,” Roman stressed, and Dmitri went silent on the other side. 

“I know…” Dmitri finally said, shoulders slumped, “I know, I’m uh, sorry,” he winced, “You’re right it’s just...friends haven’t really worked the way I wanted them to--” he could hear Roman frowning and he chose his words carefully, “ I think having a little more time for myself is what I need, I guess? I don’t know…” he flopped on his bed. 

“Don’t be sorry...I don’t know either,” Roman mumbled, “But let’s drop the friend thing, and let’s just have a good time, okay?” he said twirling the ends of his hair, “If it gets too overwhelming I’ll make it up to you.” 

“Sounds good…” Dmitri yawned, not really adding anything else or saying goodbye.

“Dmitri?” 

He blearily traced his sheets, becoming all too aware of how the distant laughter turned to arguing, “‘Just...want to listen to you for a little while longer.” 

Roman leaned against his dresser, “I think...we can manage that.”


	6. (6)

Pattattack: WHATS UP BITCHEs

Royal-tea: not that pat’s some pure innocent baby but

Anxie-tea: that’s incredibly out of character.

Pattattack: oh this is remy lol i dropped my phone in the ocean 

Anxi-tea: sounds about right 

Pattattack: ahaha my dads gunna kill me but oh well

Log-in: That is not comforting

Pattattack: It shouldn’t be. You know my address just in case lol

Pattattack: aNYway, why are the twins willingly matching names  
Pattattack: anf finishing each other sentences

Anxi-tea: we both wanted to change our names but we have the same weakass humor  
Anxi-tea: so now i hate everything 

Log-in: Why not just /change/ your name again

Anxi-tea: logan i know you’re the baby out of like 12 

Log-in: I’m not the youngest and there’s only eleven of us. 

Anxi-tea: crayon munchers don’t count aHEM so as the oldest i must assert my dominance

Royal-tea: BY TEN MINUTES 

Anxi-tea: THAT TEN MINUTES WAS MY ONLY MOMENT OF PEACE 

Pattattack: ah much better

Log-in: ...them arguing?

Pattattack: the last time they got along i lost an eyebrow and all of my dignity  
Royal-tea: church camp was wild 

Log-in: I thought your mom wasn’t religious?

Anxi-tea: mom isn’t, momma was  
Axi-tea: they mainly took us for the free meals during the summer tbh  
Axi-tea: but for some mysterious reason we are no longer allowed to return 

Royal-tea: im that mysterious reason

\---

“Dmitri--You’re--Stalling,” Roman said between pants.

“What? Stalling?” Dmitri said, thumb tracing Roman’s lips, “I would never.” he smiled a bit seeing Roman’s disbelieving look, “Ro, c’mon, would I ever lie to you?” 

“You did say I looked good in those jeans…”

“You did.” 

Roman rolled his eyes, turning away “They were horr-” he yelped, flinching into the car seat, “Remy what the jesus fucking fuck-”

Dmitri looked up unimpressed to see Remy crouched over, shirtless, and waving through the window of the passenger seat with a shit-eating grin. 

Roman opened the door, with a scowl, “Do you plan being an asshole or does it just come naturally to you?” he grumbled.

Wrapping an arm around Roman’s shoulder and pulling him to his chest, Remy grinned, “Oh no darling, this asshole is exclusively you-” Before he could finish, Roman jabbed him in the ribs with a pointed look. 

“Fine, fine I’ll keep it decent,” He mocked, ducking into the car, “You mind if I steal him for a bit?” 

“Do you really care?” Dmitri said. 

Remy lowered his sunglasses, eyes unflinching, “Oh I don’t.”

“--Remy!”

“What he asked?” he shrugged.

Roman pursed his lips, “I’m sorry Remy will be leaving n-”

“It’s fine,” Dmitri said, “Go have fun,” 

“Really?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine,” he paused, “I’m not lying, really, I’ll be okay. ” 

Roman studied him, before nodding, “Alrighty then,” he said, Remy hooting as he dragged him towards the ocean, laughter soon following. 

He watched them go, small smile, before slumping in the car seat. Breathing in the thick, salt air easy, he listened to the chatter of students passing by. He watched how easy it all seemed to flow together, 

It shouldn’t had been note-worthy. Just another day at the beach, just another day. And Dmitri faintly remembers a time when it was, when he didn’t see his aunt at every turn of his life. When his dad would surprise him and let him skip school for the day, and they’d come back home pockets full of sand and burnt to all hell. How they’d later get hell for it, but it was okay, and easy, and it’ll pass--- get better--- soon enough. It was enough. 

His phone rang, and he didn’t have to look up to know it was her. Without thinking he already picked it up, before stopping. Of course he felt his sinking dread, of course he felt the crawl of anxiety wash over him, the excessive wave of thoughts trying to find what he forgot to do or what he did wrong, but he couldn’t make himself answer the call. 

He didn’t want to, he felt that he had to, but he didn’t know why. She’s his guardian, so he should. It could be an emergency, so he should. She’s done so much for him, so he should listen to her, talk to her, pick up the phone and save his future self the trouble and just answer it. 

But he didn’t want to.

So he didn’t.

\--- 

Fivemoreminutes: diana  
Fivemoreminutes: dianaaaaaaa  
Fivemoreminutes:diaannNNAAAA

Diana: what.

Fivemoreminutes: you’ve been sulking…..

Diana: oh really i didn’t notice.

Fivemoreminutes:yikes somesones touchy

Diana: leave me the fuck alone nate

Fivemoreminutes: cmooooon im being considerate  
Fivemoreminutes: btw can you tell my girlfriend im being considerate???that i can be considerate???cause shes not answering any of my calls

Diana: you’re a bastard you know that? take a fucking hint. 

Fivemoreminutes: what if i were to tell you dmitri is @ the beach thing and we can fuck with him

Diana: id tell you to fuck off, i dont want to be near him

Fivemoreminutes:what????you dont want to be petty?get a little selective entertainment???????????????????????????????????????????????????

Diana: being petty is what got me here dumbass. 

Fivemoreminutes:god girls are so touchy

Diana: you really want to fuckin die today huh 

Fivemoreminutes: it wAS A JOKE anddddd

Fivemoreminutes: so absolutely no petty shit?? ;)

Diana: No petty shit just bring me my fuckin misery and pie 

Fivemoreminutes:borrrrriiiing

\--- 

Seawater sputtered from Virgil’s nose and mouth as he screamed, Remy, hefting him over his shoulder easily, victorious, before lunging for Roman. Ignoring his brother’s pleas for help, Roman scattered away, cackling as he tucked and rolled through another group, and sprinted down the coast. 

Dmitri snorted as Roman turned around, jogging backward to blow a kiss. Seconds afterward he got tackled to sand, with the nearby Patton only mildly alarmed from behind his camera.  
“I like your sketches,” Logan said simply, dropping the jug of water to the ground, alongside his bags and towels. He wore a simple sports bra and cargo pants, his braids pulled tight in a bun to the back of his head. 

“Thanks…” Dmitri said, looking up with a wave, he eyed the bags, “Are you preparing for an apocalypse or something?” 

“You’d be surprised, “ Logan said, sliding a pair of sunglasses over his glasses,“Remy once forgot to bring his swimsuit--” he opened his sunscreen, layering it on, “And instead of just swimming in his underwear he decided leather jeans, boots, and shirt were more appropriate.” 

“I’m assuming they egged him on?”

Logan’s expression soured, “The twins always do,” he sighed, “But they’ve…” he eyed how the Virgil managed to jump from Remy’s grip, dragging him to the ground by his swim trunks, teeth bared, “...Calmed to an extent. ” 

Dmitri cast a doubtful look and Logan shrugged, sitting on his beach towel and starting to build a sandcastle intently. At one point the sun was uncomfortably warm enough to make Dmitri sleepy and he shifted to just watching Logan mumble to himself whether a tower would be better on the east or west end of the castle, occasionally chiming into the one-sided argument, but overall it was a comfortable silence. 

 

Logan lifted his head, eyes narrowed, “Fuck.” 

“What happened?” 

“Did they put on sunscreen,” he gestured, “Of course they didn’t-and, of course, I’m going to have to deal with their damn burns, and whining, and I don’t get paid for any of this, " he shook his head

“You sound like an overworked dad--” Dmitri said.

“I’m not--” Logan frowned, “Hell I am.”

“Who’s a dad?” Roman called out, clinging to Remy’s back as the pair walked towards them. Dmitri did note the angry red patches on Remy’s skin, though he doesn’t seem to be bothered.

“I am apparently,” Logan said dry, sipping his water. 

Roman glanced at Remy, who raised an eyebrow in return. 

“Does that mean Patton’s daddy?” Remy said. 

Logan sputtered, water spraying, “Absolutely--no--” he coughed, “Absolutely not.” 

“Aw Lo,” Roman cooed, hopping down from Remy’s back, hand briefly brushing Dmitri’s shoulder as he passed before crouching down in front of Logan, “You can be daddy if you want to,” he blinked wide-eyed and Remy snickered behind him. 

Wiping his hands indignantly, Logan scowled, “I hate all of you. Equally. And passionately.” 

“No, you don't. You loooo--ogan!” Roman hissed jumping back, but unable to dodge being thoroughly sprayed in water. 

Remy’s cackling reached a new height and Roman sniffed turning around, recently dried curls dripping, “Dmitri,” he whined, redirecting his puppy eyes. 

Amused, Dmitri opened his arms, Roman immediately climbing into his lap, tucking himself under Dmitri’s neck.

“I’ve been attacked,” Roman bemoaned, “Viciously and utterly attacked.” 

“It's such a tragedy, I know--I know, ” Dmitri hummed, cheek resting easily in Roman’s hair, noting how the sea salt still lingered as he relaxed around them. Virgil and Patton later approached Virgil, catching Logan’s eye with a raised eyebrow. 

“What happened to him?” Virgil said. 

“He’s being a baby,” Logan said, rummaging through his bag. 

“I am not-” Roman said, getting a towel to the face, “-Oh. Thank you, Lo!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Logan said, crossing his arms and redirecting his attention on Virgil, “You getting food?”

Virgil nodded, “Yep, unless y’all are still swimming?” 

“I can always go for another round,” Remy said, looking at Roman expectantly. 

Roman squinted at the reddening sky, “I dunno, it’s getting late…” he said, 

“C’ mon,” Remy tempted, “Night swimmings the best--hell we could probably get away with skinny-dipping. ”

Interest peaked, Roman, opened his mouth, getting a resounding “No.” from everyone else. Roman closed his mouth, sheepish. 

“Y’all are fuckin lame,” Remy said, turning on his heels and storming away. Virgil sighed and he and Roman exchanged looks.

“He should be...fine…” Virgil finally said, “Let him blow off some steam.” 

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Roman said, frowning, “Maybe I should go get hi--”

“No,” Virgil said, “He knows he’s over-reacting, let him chill out first.”

“But--”

“Nope, I’ll get him later,” Virgil picked up his jacket, sliding it on, “You stay away from him,” he shoved his hands in his pockets, tossing a pointed look at Roman again before walking off towards the parking lot, Patton close behind. 

 

Roman deflated, “That’s not fair,” 

Dmitri felt sorely out of place, “Huh.” 

“Virgil’s right,” Logan finally said, rummaging in his bags once again.

“That doesn’t mean he’s right,” Roman said, nearly flinching when Logan tossed a pack of UNO cards in his lap.

“I know, I know, Ro,” he said, “Just deal.” 

\---

Ro: I BEAT LOGAN 

Lo: It was a tie.

Ro: [blurred picture of logan flipping him off while roman holds up reverse card.jpeg]

V: this is the best our class has to offer  
V: my god we’re all going to fucking die 

Pat: now hold on there

Ro: [finally some good fucking -support- .jpeg]

Pat: L and R aren’t the reason the worlds going to die

Pat: that's primarily the corporations 

Ro: you see patton actually loves me. 

Pat: but w/ l and r our doom will speed up by at least a decade or so

Ro: LOVE IS DEAD TO ME. 

Lo: I second that motion

\--- 

Tossing their trash Roman waved bye at Logan, swinging Dmitri’s hand. The pair walked past a group of students, who apparently were familiar with Roman if the whistles and comments were anything to go by.

Roman squirmed looking back, “Uh...I’ll be, ” one of the people in the group waved him over, and Roman inhaled, “I’ll be back in a second.”

Dmitri raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure?”

“Of course-Of course...” Roman said,, “They know Remy--I’m just going to ask...ask if they’ve seen 'em.”

“Can’t believe I’m saying this but--” Dmitri started, “Virgil did say it wasn’t a good idea.”

“I know--but Virgil doesn’t think anything a good idea,” Roman huffed, “Remy's my best friend--my first friend, he wouldn’t do anything…bad just--” he fidgeted, looking anywhere but at Dmitri, “he gets a bit--you know?”

“I don’t know,” Dmitri said.

“Well you know enough,” Roman frowned, glancing back again, “I just need to ask okay? I’ll be back in a few--” 

\--

Dmitri yawned, stretching before leaning against his car, waiting for Roman. He must’ve dozed off because soon enough he felt the pleasant warmth of Roman’s hands hooking around his neck, face nuzzling in his neck.

“Did you miss me?” Roman said.

Dmitri nodded, eyes lazily opening to take in how the final rays of light scattered gold across his skin, his brown skin deepened and more freckles then he initially had peppering every inch of his skin. 

Dmitri’s hands settled on Roman's hips, “Of course,” he mumbled through a smile, hooking his thumb in Roman's waistband, “But you seem to be having so much fun,” he drawled

Roman laughed, hands skimming Dmitri’s shoulders before settling back in their hair,” Jealous?” his eyes twinkled playfully, but his tone still had a curious dose of concern. 

Dmitri raise an eyebrow, “Of them? Definitely not,” his hands rubbed soothing circles in the small of Roman’s back, “Did they see him?”

“Yep,” Roman said, not looking pleased, “Passed him a bottle or two as well--thank fuck he can’t drive but they said he was with a guy, and he’s probably gonna --ugh tomorrows going to be a hell--” he groaned, “Virgil was right I shouldn’t have bothered.”

“Dreadful turn of events, really,” Dmitri paused, “Though I’m not sure how you could stand those people being so…” his nose curled, “--Casual with you.”

“What do you mean?” he said, resting his head on Dmitri’s shoulder.

“They’re being,” His nose crinkled, overhearing a snippet of the groups' conversation, as if to emphasize their point, “Disgusting.” 

“Oh...they’re...friendly?” Roman winced, “I guess? It’s all fun and games.” 

“It’s fun and games when you know the person is okay with it,” Dmitri sighed, “So you weren’t embarrassed in the slightest?” 

“Not one bit.” Roman said not looking up, “I’m used to it really,” 

Dmitri frowned at that, “But, you don’t have to be.” he said, “I do recall you saying ‘you’re allowed to feel your feelings’?” 

“Yes, but that’s-that’s just--different,” Roman sighed, “I shouldn’t-”

Dmitri cocked his head, “You shouldn’t what?”

Roman blinked once, then twice, before he smiled, “I-Uh, Patton? Yeah,” he winced apologetically, before halfheartedly tugged at Dmitri’s arms locked around his waist, “I think Patton’s calling--I should,” He yelped.

Dmitri had pulled him flushed to his body, eyebrows raised.

“Dee--” Roman whined, “I know what you’re doing, it’s--it’s, not going to work.” 

“What’s not going to work? I’m not doing anything, ”

“Yes, yes you are, “ Roman grumbled, hands resting on their chest, “You’re doing the thing where you already know something and you just want me to say it because you’re a mean, know-it-all jerk with pretty eyes--and god please, please, please don’t make me say it.” 

“And why should I do that?” 

“Because,” Roman pouted.

“Because?” Dmitri parroted.

“Dmitri!” 

“Huh, you really like saying my name,” Dmitri said,“--Fine, I won’t make you say it, but that doesn’t mean I’m endorsing this. You're fucking hot-- not an ass on display.”

“God first you’re agreeing with Virgil-- now you sound like him?,” Roman sighed, “But okay fine I hear...So... “ Dmitri raised an eyebrow at his grin, “What's this about how fucking hot I am? What? Do you have a crush on me?” 

“Is that really what you’re taking away from this?” Roman batted his eyes and Dmitri rolled his own, “ Yes, Roman I have a crush on you--The biggest crush--- it’s so embarrassing.” Dmitri said dryly, glancing at the dwindling crowds looking around before dipping his head to kiss him softly. 

Roman couldn’t stop himself from smiling, “The biggest crush?”

“The biggest.”


	7. (7)

D:Guess who finally got their phone/ keys back

R: !!!!

R: you good tho?? I mean what’s going on over there

D: I’m fine she just did the usual

R: that  
R: that is not any better 

D: Probably but predictable is better then unpredictable  
D: that bs aside I missed your birthday

R: it's chillll

D: No it isn’t  
D: I’ll make it up to you

R: you don t n e e d t o i t wa sn t y o u r f a u l t

D: It kinda was 

R: nope nope nope  
R: my birthday gift from you is you /not/ feeling guilty about it 

D: I’m not too sure about that  
D: plus I’ve already painted you something so 

R: <3  
R: still i’ve defended your honor this entire time  
R: virgil was preped to kill you the first week tbh 

D: why?

R: idk  
R: but he’s always??? worried you might ditch me ???  
R: like???as if id let you do that???

D: I wouldn’t ditch you. 

R: I know  
R: im emphasising my point for the overprotective ASSHOLE reading this over my shoulders  
R: anyway hows the wedding planning 

D:she said I’d go to hell, I didn’t know it would be so soon 

\---

“You got a girlfriend?”

Dmitri flinched, turning off his phone, “Uh--,” he swallowed, forcing himself not to squirm under Dr. Montag’s gaze, “--Something like that…” His face burned, and he hoped his hair was enough to hide his face. 

Dr. Montag raised an eyebrow, “You’re not doing anything inappropriate right?” he said, with a tone of authority that all adults seem to feel entitled to, “I know I’m not your dad, but…” He placed the jars of pasta sauce in the cart. 

“You’re not--” Dmitri winced, “I mean--I’m not. Doing anything inappropriate, that is.” a bile rested in his throat and he smiled, “It’s just a...friend.” 

He scanned his shopping list, “Friend?” he said, doubtful. Dmitri’s not entirely sure how he’s supposed to take that, “It isn’t that-uh Nate? Is it? I’ve seen his lot plenty of times at my office And while those kids seem fun at first--” he shuddered, “Trust me I could’ve done without some of those memories.” 

Dmitri, scanned the overtly expensive noodles, “No it’s not Nate.”

“Diana then?” Dr. Montag listed, “She seems like a nice girl, your Aunt says that your close.” 

“We were…” Dmitri shrugged, “We hardly have any classes together so I hardly see her anymore,” 

Dr. Montag frowned, as if he caught the lie too, “Well whoever she is... you’re free to invite her along. I’m sure your aunt won’t mi….your aunt doesn’t have to know, ” he corrected, in a way that was much too nice, “I know Patty wants us to bond before the wedding, but I know your at the age where the last thing you’d want to do is hanging out with some old-man. So invite your ‘friend’ if you want, I’d love to meet her,” Too-fucking-nice. 

“Uh,” Dmitri’s brain short circuited, unable to shake his unease, “Uh-Sorry no,” he shook his head, feeling his phonrre buzz again, “They wouldn’t want…” 

He couldn’t imagine it, really. 

Introducing Roman as his boyfriend, correcting people--casually bringing Roman up in conversation without feeling the room tense and conversation abruptly change. Changing his wallpaper to him and Roman --holding hands in public without feeling watched--kissing without needing to check and double check--. Changing the pronouns to he, him, his. 

That was a lie. He has imagined it, he thought he had it, and he really fucking wants it again.

\---

SipsipSipin:you ever like,,,,,,,think,,,,

HotNReady: rarely

SipSipSipin: i know i know  
SipSipSipin: bear with me babe 

SipSipSipin: but like it's fuckin weird 

SipSipSipin: we’re going to be s e ni or s

SipSipSipin: i can finally get the hell away from my dad  
SipSipSipin: but like i probably cant even move from this fuckin state

HotNReady: i mean we’re gunna be in the same boat 

SipSipSipin: no we???arent???

SipSipSipin: youre gunna have colleges licking your boots wtf 

HotNReady: ye but like,,,out of state is /expensive/

SipSipSipin: bitch 

HotNReady: what im right  
HotNReady: im foolish not a fool

SipSipSipin: did you even l o o k 

HotNReady:...no

SipSipSipin: how the fuck am i suppose to angst properly  
SipSipSipin: about you leaving if you arent even going far 

SipSipSipin: i cant work in these conditions

 

HotNReady: oh is that why youve been so clingy

SipSipSipin: ...  
SipSipSipin: pot/kettle

HotNReadY: THATS MY BRANDING STEP OFF

SipSipSipin: you literally refused to leave virgils side for like ⅓ of our friendship

HotNReady: i was a very small child ok 

SipSipSipin: yall were the same size 

HotNReady:you cant call me out like this 

SipSipSipin: sounds fake but really

SipSipSipin: you havent even /looked/ into out of state colleges???  
SipSipSipin: really???cause i dont believe it 

HotNReady:uh,,,,,I mean like,,,,,

 

HotNReady: I may have Looked a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets hope for a moment i finish(or at least Start) the next section before marching season but if not fklsjwhoops


	8. (8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! its been awhile so make sure you check the updated tags and character list before you continue

Roman slung the scarf across his shoulders, “You think I should pack this?” he said, striking a pose, “You think it’s gonna be too hot for summer or?” 

 

“You do look good in red...” Dmitri glanced up from his laptop, still typing, “And it’s better than your fifteen--separately bought-- white jeans.” 

 

Roman flung a trench coat at his face. “Glass-fuckin houses babe, half your closet is black and boring--plus I like the white, ” he protested, “And don’t you think the red will be a bit too much with my hair?” he untucked his curls from underneath the scarf, smoothing the sides.

 

Dmitri laughed, “You’re the definition of a bit too much, Ro,” he said, “But if it means anything the reds been fading for a while now,” 

 

“Wait really?” Roman picked up a hand mirror, angling it with a frown, “Dammit,” he said, “Virgil might still have some bleach left over, but I don’t want to kill my curl pattern like he did…”

 

“Then don’t redye it,” Dmitri shrugged, “You’ll look good regardless.” 

 

Roman fluffed his hair, pouting in the mirror, “How good?”

 

Dmitri rolled his eyes, “Fishing early I see,” he said, pausing his typing to take a better look, “The red hair nice, but the brown will soften your features since there ’ll be less contrast.” 

 

“I’dunno if I want to ‘soften my features though...It’d look cute, but...maybe if I cut my hair?” Roman tugged the scarf off, “.…people would take me more seriously.” 

 

“Now why would you…” Dmitri paused, setting his laptop aside nodding, “Come over here, let me take a closer look.” 

Roman eyed him warily.

 

“C’mon now, I’ve been dating you for what? A little over a year, Have a little faith,” Dmitri defended, “I’m not a snake tricking you into sinning,”

 

Roman crossed his arms, eyeing him up and down, “You’ve done it before--remember?” 

 

“Oh that was fun and you know it, now c’ mere,” He offered a hand. 

 

“It was,” Roman sighed, relenting and taking his hand. Dmitri tugged him to his knees, Roman making panicked noises as they bumped foreheads and he used Dmitri’s shoulders to steady himself, “Close enough?”

 

Dmitri tilted his head, “A bit closer.”

 

“Closer?” Roman’s lips barely brushed his.

 

“There we go--would you look at that,” Dmitri murmured, “A handsome prince if I’ve ever seen one…” Roman’s expression softened and Dmitri continued, “Whoever you’re trying to impress would be stupid not to take you seriously, especially with your anal work ethic--mmph,” Dmitri’s hands flew to Roman’s waist only slightly caught off guard as Roman closed the distance. The sloppy kiss eventually dissolved into Roman peppering Dmitri’s face between giggles. 

 

“Either you’re rewarding me or you’re trying to distract...” Dmitri’s joke died off, eyes fluttering as Roman’s attention dipped lower, trailing his jaw, “Oh that’s...that’s nice…Your brother out?”

 

“Mhm,” Roman hummed contemplatively, before pulling back a bit, “ Yeah he is, but...I dunno I’m not really in the mood for that…Sorry..”

 

“You don’t need to apologize every time you know?” Dmitri leaned into Roman’s chest, feeling Roman’s hands nestle into his hair.

 

“It’s just so...weird.” He could hear the frown in Roman’s voice, “Is it weird? I’m going to be gone for a while too…Am I being a bad boyfriend?” 

 

“You’re not weird, it's normal.”

 

“But--” Roman’s voice was quiet, “--- it’s not like you’re not attractive-- but--I dunno-- sometimes actually doing stuff like that is just...ugh I can’t even describe it.” 

 

“The other guys might be horny bastards 24/7, but it’s perfectly normal for you Roman.” Dmitri said, “If you want to kiss we can kiss if you want to cuddle and talk we can do that too.” 

“Talk’n’cuddle,” Roman mumbled and Dmitri smiled. 

 

“So how are you feeling about the trip?”

 

“Oh, I’m absolutely horrified--” Roman easily spun into a rant,” I have to be holed up in that infested dung heap with that odorous rat with only my beautiful tia’s cooking as solace?” He sniffed appalled. 

 

“Huh,” Dmitri snickered, “I’ve never heard that nickname for Virgil.” 

 

“I’m not...talking about Virgil.”

 

\---

R: XXX.notalink/rated:m/dontclickfortheloveofgod/dJDoJi90

Rem: WHAT THE FUCK ROMAN  
Rem: WHY WOULD YOU SEND THAT

L: Why the hell didn’t you read the link first

Rem: WHO THE FUCK READS  
Rem: GOD NEVER AGAIN 

L: I highly doubt it's that bad

L:....I stand corrected

Rem: you clicked the link too didn’t you

L: In the name of science of course

Rem: ROMAN WHY DID YOU SEND THAT

R: ;) 

Rem: EXPLAIN YOURSELF

R: ;) XXXX.notalink/rated:m/oopsididitagain/dskfJjfd9dsf3gds

L: That one is more weird than disgusting 

Rem: WHY DO YOU KEEP CLICKING ON THEM 

L: Why is Roman still sending them? 

V: as much as i like smearing my brothers good name that isn’t roman

V: [Roman conked out on the couch, in a sweatshirt and shorts, drool pooling. Jpeg] 

Rem: cute photo, 10/10  
L: Agreed.

V: god both of you fuckin s t op i t s t o p s t o p 

R: XXXX.notalink/rated:m/you filthylinkreaders/d3gds789jk

Rem: just bc you have issues with compliments doesn't mean roman does

L:Here we go again I guess...

V; roman doesnt have any fuckin boundaries

Rem: yes, yes he does  
Rem: they may be thin but he Does have them 

V:sorry but he’s way too nice about it 

Rem: weve more then established that me calling him cute is okay and i require the sustenance of doting on him okay? Like i get it ive pushed a bit too hard before but like im trying ok???

V: k k I i hit the breaks a bit too soon this 1 time but it’s ducking thin ass ice and I’m not above sending y’all to an icy tomb if you get gross. Roman may be a bastard but he’s still baby

L:Translation: He understands your reasoning and agrees he overreacted, but this won’t stop him from questioning our intents and calling out certain actions. Roman may be okay with joking around with stuff like that and being the center of attenuation, but he’s still self conscious and sensitive. 

V:why must you add feelings and adult reasoning to everything 

L: How dare you accuse me of having feelings 

R: XXXX.notalink/rated:m/unicornhornsanddragontails/3nskjJ03  
R: XXXX.notalink/rated:m/specA-Z/54Kjjf9n  
R: XXXX.notalink/rated:m/asliceofme/fljkl29mfJ

 

R: XXXX.notalink/rated:m/laughsinspanish/5Kjd8

Rem:ye feelings are gross so moving on

Rem: anyway who the fuck is this

V: the bastard

R: you can call me duke [video of Roman, Virgil, and Remus as toddlers, Virgil playing with blocks and listening to some music while in the background Remus follows Roman around.mp3] [image of Roman, Virgil, and Remus currently. jpeg]

V: the bastards name is remus

R: THE. DUKE. 

V: FUCK. YOU. 

Rem: why the shits have i never met them and why the FUCK does he look more like roman then you do virgil 

V: i think it's bc rem doesnt cover up his freckles

V: but yeah my mom and tia had a falling out

R: more like my dad was an asshole 

Rem: oh shit same 

R: shitty dad squad hmu ;)

Pat: oh hey!!! Me too!!!!

V: yeah it was Not Fun and mom and mama refused to let us go back until tia got a divorce 

R: XXXX.notalink/rated:m/deodarant/298jksf

R:XXXX.notalink/rated:m/sPicydeodarant/23kjfJ

L: Are you done yet? They’re getting repetitive at this point.

 

\---

 

Sun beating on his forehead, Dmitri’s chest was light and airy. His hair was tied up in a high ponytail as he worked on repotting some of his nursery plants. Usually, he’d be listening to music, but his aunt had left early that morning for some appointment so he relished the silence. 

 

Brushing the dirt from his hands, he winced at the fresh cuts lining his knuckles. 

 

“You’re still out here?” 

 

Dmitri almost jumped at Dr. Montag’s voice, “Sorry for the mess” he said, gripping the nursery pot tighter, “I-I’ll clean it up right away…” 

 

Dr. Montag crouched, waving him off, “There’s no need. I’m running a few errands for your aunt,” his hands barely brushing the leaves of one, “This is a Yucca right?” 

 

“Uh,” Dmitri blinked, “Yeah it is,”

 

He laughed, “Don’t look so surprised-- I know things,” he stood back up, “Like how to use google. It’s rather impressive that y’all manage to keep up with so many of these.”

 

“Barely,” Dmitri relaxed, refocusing, “We used to have a lot more, but without my dad...it got overwhelming,” he shook his head, “It’s the only thing we really….It keeps us busy..” 

 

“This is more than busy--you put a lot of work into these, anyone should be proud,” He murmured, studying Dmitri again, “I’ll be gone in a few, just need to grab her purse. You need anything from the store?” 

 

“Uh...No,” Dmitri frowned, “I don’t.” 

 

\---

 

LilRed: COLLEGE BOARD CAN SUCK MY ASS  
LilRed: THIS BITCH GOT A FIVE

BlueRanger: Which class?

LilRed: APUSH 

BlueRanger: Nice, good job

LilRed:

LilRed:

PurpleRain: L you fuckin broke him 

PurpleRain:like I legit just heard a fuckin thud I think he fell 

BlueRanger: I just told him good job?

LilRed: i die from validation i die w/o validation

BlueRanger: Please don’t die 

PurpleRain: thats a lame ass way to die

LilRed: @purplebitch i feel so loved 

PurpleRain: mama didnt raise us for us to die so b o r i n g l y 

LilRed: SO HOW DO YOU SUGGEST I DIE 

PurpleRain: idk im feelin,,,,rain,,,,,lots of it,,, maybe you’re watching the sea,,,, 

PurpleRain: okay I got it 

PurpleRain: you’re wearing a white sundress, the ends tattered but well loved. The coast empty with nly the lapping of waves your company. You’re thinking, a lot. Not of anything particular, but thinking nonetheless. The ocean always makes you think, always makes you remember--bringing about a bittersweet tinge of remorse to your heart, but no tears ever fall. 

PurpleRain:You make it a habbit to watch the sunrise each day, relishing in the sobering feelings it invokes Maybe you're a masochist at heart

LilRed:maybe it’s maybelline

PurpleRain:I AM HAVING A MOMENT PRINCEY 

PurpleRain: one day, you hear footsteps approach, and assume it's your lover returned from war. The news of it's end just coming days prior and making your ventures to the coast sparked with an unfamilar hopefulness. 

PurpleRain: instead when you turn around, you do not feel your heart soar. Instead it sinks. An icy panic spreading through you, a curl of dread closing your throat, it's grip tight. You need to move; to get away from them. But you cant. You cant.

PurpleRain: one shot is all it took. 

PurpleRain: one. 

BlueRanger:....Concern. 

PurpleRain: dnd just started again im prepping ok 

LilRed:fuckin nerd

LilRed: huh…. i should get a sundress tho

PurpleRain: i have a few bookmarked ill show you later

BlueRanger: Is That Really What Y’all Are Taking Away From This 

 

\---

 

“And so the shop explodes-no not explodes it's in flames and they have the audacity--the au,” Roman coughs readjusting the webcam, “They have the audacity to play ‘Somebody to love’ as he’s fuckin mourning,” he gestured angrily, “Like Neil might as well come into my house and stomp on my heart.” 

 

Dmitri nodded along, amused at the combination of camera lag and Roman’s erratic movements, “Before or after you watch the next episode?” he asked.

 

“It’s gonna have to be after cause I already finished the season. I never recovered from that scene though, ” Roman shrugged, tapping his jaw thoughtfully, “Probably should’ve started working on my commission sheet,” 

 

“The same sheet you said you were going to start last month?” 

 

“Yes the same one,” Roman blew out an exasperated huff, flopping into his hands, “I don’t know why it’s so hard --I feel scummy for pricing ‘too high’ and like shit for pricing ‘too lo--,” A notification rang, and he glanced over the screen, eyebrow raised, “Huh, Lo’s callin’ to video chat, you mind if I add’em?” 

 

“Nah, go ahead,” Dmitri said, starting to fold the pile of towels. 

 

“Alrighty,” He answered the call, “What’s up ner-” his face lit up, “Princess!”

Giggles erupted from the screen and Dmitri glanced up curious. On the screen instead of Logan was a small girl animatedly talking to Roman. She had two front teeth missing, glitter coloring her cheeks and rainbow beads rattling each time her braids moved. 

 

“Woah, Woah-Woah,” Roman snorted, “Slow down hon, where’s your brother? Does he know you’re using his computer?” 

 

“He’s in the shower,” she said, batting her eyes, “And know is a very strong word, but I can assure you he’s...aware?” 

 

“Mmm, I won’t tell if you don’t,” he said, “So what’s the fairest of the land need?” 

 

She beamed, “You at my birthday party.” she said, more of a command than anything. 

 

Roman made of show of mulling it over, unable to keep a straight face, “I think I can make it.” 

Her fist punched the air, “Ya--”

 

“Nieve,” Logan’s voice called out sternly.

 

Her eyes shot wide and she scrambled out of frame. Seconds later, Logan reappeared in the frame without his glasses, towel tucked to his chest. He didn’t look particularly mad. 

 

He squinted blearily at the screen, “Roman? “ his gaze slid over, “Dmitri? Shit sorry did she bug you?” 

 

“Not at all,” Roman reassured, “It’s been a while since I came over anyway,”

 

Logan grabbed their glasses, adjusting the frames, “Yeah...I guess it has...Since you’re here did you get that email from the school?”

“Yeah, it’s bullshit, “ Roman said, rolling his eyes, “If the state cared they would have found the funds somewhere else, it’s all shady as fuck. ” 

 

Logan nodded, saying goodnight before disconnecting. 

 

As soon as his icon disappeared, Roman said, “Huh, that...reminded me,”

 

Dmitri started on the next pile of laundry, “Of what?” he said, brow pinched, concerned. 

 

“I’ dunno something Remy brought up…” Roman said, playing with his hands, “It’s stupid really but---”

 

He yelped falling to the floor, Remus victoriously sliding into the rolling chair. He spun wildly, the web camera a laggy blur, with only loud obnoxious kissing noises heard amongst the screaming. 

 

Eventually, Remus slowed down, and it was jarring how much he and Roman looked alike. It was more unnerving seeing such a sleazy look with Roman’s face.

 

“Oh Dmitri,” Remus mocked, even adopting the heavy accent Roman usually placed on his name, “Embrace me with those big, long artist hands of yours, god I’m going to melt--"

 

“Shut up--shut up! You Rat-- give it back-give it back--” Roman whined, clambering over the chair, elbowing him, “Give it back, fuckin- MOM,” At one point Roman managed to wrestle the laptop from Remus, kicking him out of the chair and sending him off with a finger-- which Remus promptly returned.

 

Dmitri’s silently wheezed as Roman turned around visibly frazzled, “God I forgot what I was say-Are you laughing at me?” he said, “Stop it--stop laughing it’s not--”

 

“It-” Dmitri’s covered his mouth, shoulders shaking “It kinda is,” He said between snorts, only laughing harder at the offended noises Roman made. 

As his snickers died down, Roman crossed his arms, “You done yet?” he sniffed.

 

“Yeah…” he gasped, “Yea...h... I am…” he blinked a bit, a slow smile spreading across his face, “So... what’s this about my hands?” 

 

Roman’s eyes shot wide, incoherent babbling coming from his mouth as his ears turned a bright cherry. He slowly shrank out of frame to promptly die.


	9. (9)

L: I May Have Lost Roman

V: nice

P: not nice :)

V: i feel vaguely threatened 

Rem:@L how the fuck did you manage that  
Rem: nvm i know how just give me details 

L:I don’t know ? One second we were at check out  
L: Next minute he was Gone and Nieve is looking suspicious

L:Hold on lemme ask Dmitri

V: why is he there

L: I mean he’s actually pretty chill  
L: But he dropped Roman off and Nieve got attached  
L:I’m...not sure if she’s planning on letting him go?

V:logan, my friend, my buddy,  
V:the only person in this chat with basic reading comprehension 

Rem: that’s pretty fair 

P: it really is tbh

V: Send. Pictures. 

L: Okay  
L: Slight Issue 

V: you lost the snake too

L: I lost Dmitri too and Nieve is not spilling 

Rem: oh they’re defeinately fucking 

L:...Where? The bathroom?

Rem: Don’t knock it till you try it ;)

V: not to be that guy but im vetoing this discussion  
V: cause thats a Yikes even for you Remy

L: Alright time to find them

Rem: check ;))) the;))) bathrooms ;;))))

L: Remy.

Rem: alrighlright too far ill stop 

L: Thank you. 

V: keep me updated  
V: i only have silence and physics homework as company

L:Huh  
L:Found them

L: Roman….found a katanna…

V: im sorry WHAT  
V: Why The Fuck Does He Have A Sword

Rem: drop the location of that store man 

L: 1) It’s a Katanna  
L: 2)I will certainly Not.  
L: 3) He’s trying to convince Dmitri why he should have it 

 

L…..and Dmitri looks more amused then concerned 

V: if I can't have a tarantula he sure as hell cant have a sword

L:I told him it was probably fake/ poorly made and that he should take the time to invest the proper skill in money in a real one 

V: goddamit logan you cant logic roman. 

L: It worked. He put it back.  
L: So I say I can do what I want with roman

Rem: some spicy takes from the chats only brain cell ;)

 

\---

 

“So you’re turning eighteen, in a few months. ” His aunt said, dabbing her cheeks with a napkin. She still managed to hold an air of prestige despite getting utterly shitfaced the night before. Her appointments have been going well. 

Dmitri looked up, masking his surprise and holding his tongue. 

Dr. Montag looked over, quieting the running water and placing the dish was he was cleaning down, “Really?” he said, brushing his hands, “You got any plans?” he asked, Dmitri. 

“Oh we usually do something small,” His aunt interjected, “But seeing as he’s my father’s favorite grandchild,” Only grandchild, “He’s is flying from Paris to join us. And he was never a man of modesty so I’ve been thinking about doing something special for the occasion.” 

Oh. 

Dmitri fought the smile creeping on his face, ducking his head. He shouldn’t be surprised that she remembered after all if his grandfather was visiting. It’s how he got his phone, laptop, his car. 

It’s probably why she puts up with him, to begin with. Cause it wasn’t guilt. 

“--We should get your hair cut,” She continued, and Dmitri snapped out of his thoughts, “Maybe invite Diana--he’d like her,” she murmured. 

“Diana and I a-” He closed his mouth, and his aunt’s eyes shot over. 

“You broke up?” She narrowed her eyes, examining her nails, “Huh, makes sense seeing as...” she gestured at him vaguely, “So who have you been sneaking around with?” 

“I’m not sneaking around with anyone,” Dmitri said, meeting her gaze. And technically he was right, it’s not sneaking if she just hasn’t been asking. And he’s given up on telling. 

Dr. Montag’s eyebrows knitted together confused,” Well that isn’t true,”

Dmitri’s eyes went wide, stomach sinking.

His Aunt’s grin spread, “Oh really?” 

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck--

“He’s been helping me out, hon,” Dr. Montag set down a glass of water and pills beside her plate, “You’ve been so stressed lately,” he looked guilty and produced some tickets, “I thought I’d surprise you.”

Her face softened and like that the tension left the room. Those two got to linger in whatever lovey-dovey spell had taken hold of them in the last few months, but Dmitri was still on edge.

She still kept him on edge, but he could get her back. Even the playing field. Anytime he could leave this—Anytime he could flip this switch and put her on edge and make her—

He stopped eating, setting his plate aside. 

He felt sick. 

 

\---

R:helllloooo  
R:anyone up  
R: sigh  
R: allll by mySELLLLF

L: Roman?

 

R: the one and lonely yes hello human contact???

L: Are you alright? It’s 3 am why are you still awake? 

R: why are YOU up mm????

L: My parents have newborn twins. What’s your excuse?

R: well fuck got me there 

R: i was texting dee but he was rlly tired and i stILL can’t sleep

L: Any particular reason?

R: u m

L: Private chat?

R: please

-  
[TheTruthAboutTheMoon]

TheWalkingMouth: Okay shoot

Cowboy:it's stupid

TheWalkingMouth: I’ll tell you if it's stupid or not just say it 

Cowboy: i just….like  
Cowboy: it's all kinda….hitting me a ll at once and i Really don’t like thinking about it but i cant bottle shit up either like you bastards so i feel like the human equivelent og a washing machine with too much laundry in it 

TheWalkingMouth: Then don’t?  
TheWalkingMouth: Even if it's too ‘stupid’ for me I’m sure Dmitri wouldn’t mind

Cowboy: yeah but i feel like im going to say something shitty to him i  
Cowboy: like we should talk about it  
Cowboy: and i will  
Cowboy: but not now--later when it's not too stressful for either of us 

TheWalkingMouth: Why would you say something shitty?

Cowboy: idk id jst get frustrated trying to explain it  
Cowboy: like hes smart as hell and probbaly get it without me saying anything but like  
Cowboy: I have neither the patience nor articulation right now to explain like a civil person and he doesnt need me being shitty about it 

Cowboy:like,,,,,for example,,,,, if he fucks up in school, he’ll get recommended a tutor and teachers would assume hes doing his best and hes such a sweet and quiet boy 

Cowboy: like he is sweet!!but hes a little shit too!! And gets away with it!!! Half those pranks he pulled on virgil, as Iconic as they were he never got in trouble for them!!!

Cowboy: when i fuck up i

Cowboy: god it's stupid 

TheWalkingMouth: Might not get a second chance? Yeah I get it. 

TheWalkingMouth:Remember when I first transferred here? None of the teachers would take me seriously bc of my accent and if they did, they were afraid of me. I could repeat something another kid said word for word and still be told I had an attitude. 

Cowboy: god i remembered that  
Cowboy: you answered his yes or no questions in a fuckin montone, quiet ass voice and he legit called in the office cause he got scared of a goddamn freshman

Cowboy: But ye when i fuck up  
Cowboy: im suddenly the lazy ass brown kid who should spend less time corrupting youth with my feminine hips and curls  
Cowboy: like it's not like a lot of them say it outright but it feels like if im not perfect im fufilling all the stereotypes 

TheWalkingMouth: Ah okay, rant away

Cowboy: OK like like like im not like virgil right?? in a lot of ways and it fuckin shows

Cowboy: he’s been planning on going into engineering since sixth grade meanwhile i only got my shit together in highschool 

Cowboy: and like now that im here/???what now??? My mother expects me to have my shit together meanwhile im over here freaking the fuck out over whether not it's worth it to even try  
Cowboy: like yes mother i want to go to an art/or librel arts school that may or may not accept me that we may or may not afford to find a career in who the hell knows because if i have to sit in a healthcare class or a applied mathmatics class like you did i miight actually shank the professor????

Cowboy: that i dread the thought of not trying to explore my options outside of this fucking state but i dread the thought of going bc i cant stand the thought of being away from home but i cant fucking find a reason to stay cause everyone i love is leaving or planning their own life anyway???

Cowboy: like remys gunna fuck off to who knows where regardless of whether or not he has a plans or money, pattons gunna take care of his grandmother whereever the fuck a canada ,moms moving in with tia, virgils already mentally flipping me off ready to fuck nasa , and i only fucking hope dmitri even getss the chance to choose where he goes but hes g o n e and i die from yearning behind a screen like the gay victorian i am , and you….i actually dont know 

TheWalkingMouth: Teaching for either biology or physics 

Cowboy: huh it fits but what about chemistry??

TheWalkingMouth: Fuck chemistry. 

Cowboy: oh thank god we’re on the same page 

TheWalkingMouth: Anyway, I assume you’re more worried about whether you should apply rather then if you could get in?

Cowboy: i think so 

TheWalkingMouth: Well if my opinion means anything to you

Cowboy: more than you’re assuming but yeah continue 

TheWalkinMouth: Wait 

Cowboy: nothing nothing continue 

TheWalkingMouth: Okay-- I think you should go for it but you don’t need to dive head first into it and commit to everything 100% like virgil did. 

TheWalkingMouth: You’re allowed to keep your options open, to have backup plans for back up plans

TheWalkingMouth: It doesn’t mean you’re not passionate about your art. Doesn’t mean you’re inevitably going to get a office job and abandon all your dreams. It means you’re being smart and not backing yourself into a corner 

TheWalkingMouth:It’s okay to be scared. It’s okay not to have it all figured out

TheWalkingMouth: Nobody does. 

TheWalkingMouth: Even if no one else gives you a second chance at least give yourself a second chance. 

TheWalkingMouth: It’s perfectly normal to be afraid to fuck up and get fucked over  
TheWalkingMouth: That doesn’t mean you will everytime  
TheWalkingMouth: And it certainly doesn’t mean it's the end 

Cowboy:

Cowboy:

Cowboy:

[...Cowboy is typing…]


	10. (10)

“Listen, Listen, she killed Clarisse,” Roman insisted, papers sprawled around him as he sat up on the couch, “Even if it wasn’t like fuckin’ cold-blooded slaughter it has to at least be manslaughter.” 

Logan groaned from his spot on the floor, legs crossed and math textbook in lap, “You’re looking too far into it, Mildred wasn’t even that important of a character, more like a minor nuisance than anything or an example of the status quo--plus what would that even add to the plot?”

 

At that Roman snorted, “Plot? Lo, it’s all about the imagery,” he waggled his fingers for emphasis, “But I swear to hell I’m right about this. Sure I haven’t read it in ages, but like-- like c’mon babe back me up on this,” he whined.

 

Dmitri didn’t look up from his laptop, “Never read it,” he mumbled, scanning the screen. 

 

“The shit,” Roman groaned, “You’re in AP Lit, what the fuck Dee,” 

 

“Just because I read doesn’t mean I read for school,” he said eyes still concentrated on the screen.

 

Roman rolled his eyes, before snapping his fingers, “ Okay, in the beginning right,” started, “It’s established that she has two personality traits, right? She doesn’t pay attention to shit and likes to run things over with her car,--” he said, “Then a couple of chapters later Clarisse just fuckin disappears? It’s like a gun being introduced the first act, the being pulled the second act it’s not a stretch.” 

 

“She could’ve gotten caught by the government,” Logan offered, setting aside the textbook since it’s long past the time since they’ll get any work done, “Or her death/disappearance was simply for plot convenience.”

 

“Yeah but that’s boring,” Roman drawled, “Plus of course it would allude to be being a big bad government conspiracy or deep dark secret--- that always could be a red herring distracting from the simple facts of the situation. She hit Clarise with her car.” he stretched his legs.

 

Dmitri lifting his laptop briefly so Roman could plop his legs down into his lap, “Like why would a character who we are told doesn’t pay attention nor care suddenly know how Clarrise died unless she was the one to do it? Hell, I doubt Mildred would even know Clarisse was dead unless she was directly involved. Sure she would have forgotten to tell Montag as it says in canon but it could be how she deals with guilt--with everything. Avoidance-- forgetfulness--the whole shebang.” 

Logan rolled his eyes, “Mhm, sure thing,” he said, flipping the textbook back open, “Now about your math test.”

 

“Noooo,” Roman flopped back, “Why can’t we just watch a movie? We’ve been at it for hours-- It’s the weekend-- Plus Dee hasn’t seen high school musical we cou--” He frowned, voice a bit softer, “Dmitri you okay there?” 

 

Dmitri blinked, a bit startled, “You could say that” he said, “Just thinking, that’s all.”

 

Roman cocked his head a bit, exchanging looks with Logan, “Bout what?” 

 

He sighed, “Nothing just my birthday—“ 

 

Romans lit up at that, “Oh yeah! Where do you wanna go for that? I know you’re stingy about me getting you stuff but still—”

 

“Am I supposed to drive myself to my birthday date?” Dmitri mused. 

 

“No of course not,” Roman rolled his eyes, “Lo’s driving you so you guys can look at the stars and make out while playing chess or some shit. I’ll be rewatching Princess and the Frog in my jammies.” 

 

At that Logan finally tuned into the conversation,” Excuse me wha-“ 

 

Dmitri cut him off, “As much as you’re fond of projection Roman -- The jokes on you I like that idea.” 

 

“For clarification which part of Roman’s ide—“

 

“Of course you do you fucking nerds—“ Roman said, and Logan resigned himself to a life of internal screaming. 

 

Dmitri didn’t look phased, smile sly, “Funny, you seem to always have a thing for nerds--” 

 

Roman’s face fell, and he was now stammering. Once again it felt like something unspoken went right above Logan’s head. 

 

“Okay,” Logan loudly injected, wincing at how high his voice was, “ Let’s—move on and do some calculus okay? Plus Roman can drive you himself there’s no reason to get me involved.” 

 

At that Roman had stopped, not so subtly inching away while Dmitri paused, “Huh,” he said, glancing at Roman, before nodding, “When did you get your license?” 

 

“Who said anything about a license,“ Roman deflected. 

 

“When did he get his license?” Dmitri asked again to Logan. 

 

“A month or so ago—you didn't tell him?” Logan asked Roman with a raised eyebrow, 

 

“I like him driving me around,” Roman lied. 

 

“I’d drive you regardless Roman,” Dmitri said, redirecting his attention to Logan, “ He didn’t tell me for the same reason he never lets me edit any of his writing homework or help him practice driving, to begin with—he still gets embarrassed around me.” Dmitri corrected, hand tracing Romans calf. 

 

“I do no—,” Dmitri shot him a look and Roman huffed,” Okay so I do—but that’s only because you tease me about it and it’s distracting,” 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Dmitri said like a liar, “But one time we were at a cafe and he got so flustered because someone offhandedly said we looked cute together but that same night without even hesitation he—“

 

Roman not too gently rolled the ground, bringing his papers and books crashing to the ground with him as he loudly exclaimed, “Oh we should get back to work, Lo— can’t be slacking can we!” 

“But I kinda want to know—“ 

 

“Calculus,” he squeaked ignoring Dmitri all together, “Now.” 

 

—

Roman rubbed his eyes, vision adjusted to the dim light of his living room. A few more seconds and he processed the stark glow of Dmitri’s laptop from the couch and the distinct, albeit much slower than usual typing. 

 

Carefully, he shifted Logan from his chest onto the collection of pillows and blankets, slipping onto the couch beside Dmitri, “You still working…?” he said yawning, plopping his head onto Dmitri’s shoulder. His eyes decided to flutter close rather than try and fight the obscene brightness level of the laptop to snoop. 

 

The typing paused, a hand wrapping around Roman’s waist, allowing him to further snuggle Dmitri’s chest, before the typing resumed, “I...ca...can't sleep.” Dmitri said, voice still hoarse. 

 

“Still thinking’ ‘bout your birthday?” Roman asked.

 

“More or less,” he said, sounding much more irritated.

 

“Then tell me more,” Roman countered. He was too pleasantly tired to bother with changing the subject and all too aware that the nice circles Dmitri was rubbing under Roman’s shirt was more calculated then Dee was willing to let on. 

“I...I don’t know It’s just…” he said, “I want to ta...but I can…” he sighed, “I can’t find the words.”

 

“We have time babe…” 

 

“You have a shift in a couple of hours, you should sleep,” Dmitri said.

 

“Mmm, fuck retail,” Roman eloquently mumbled. 

 

Only then did the typing stops. Sounds of the cicadas, the occasional siren or car passing by, and the slow breaths of Logan filled the room before Dmitri finally answered.

 

“Do...I make you uncomfortable?” 

 

“I’d so hope not,” Roman snickered, “Seeing as you’re already trying to work off my shirt.” Upon not receiving an immediate response, he opened his eyes, blinking back his remaining sleepiness, “Wait—shit sorry were you serious?” 

 

Dmitri avoided his gaze,” Forget I said anything—never mind,” he said voice dropping to barely a whisper. 

 

“No-No-no,” Roman objected standing up, the sudden loudness of his voice causing Logan to shift groaning before settling again. Roman dropped his volume, “Dmitri are you serious right now? Why would you think that?” 

 

“You didn’t answer the question.” 

 

“I won’t until you answer mine,” Roman said hugging his arms. Dmitri glanced over him curiously, their eye bags much more evident despite the dim light. Combined with their bed head and ruffled too big attire—

“Stop fucking checking me out and just explain,” Roman snapped, and Dmitri’s focus cleared again. 

 

“I’m not…” he finally processed the pinched expression on their face. They were tired.“ I do make you uncomfortable.” He said, easily letting dread wash over him, “I do don’t I...I always…” 

 

At that Roman sighed, “No I know you didn’t mean it like that--” he saddled next to Dmitri, careful, “But you were drifting, I need you to try and focus okay? I can’t answer your question without knowing why. I don’t want to lie to you, but I don’t want you to use that as an excuse to be an ass to yourself. ” 

 

Dmitri still looked doubtful and Roman waited for him to gather his words. 

 

“I’m just like her,” he managed to say, “I complain and complain, but I act just like her,” 

 

“Dmitri-”

 

“No, I do, “ he cut Roman off, tone divisive, “There’s a reason nobody likes me Roman---A reason Virgil fucking hates me, a reason why I don’t have any friends and probably shouldn’t--people call me a fucking snake.” 

 

He slouched over, hair falling in waves to obscure most of his face, “I push and I prod and fuckin-dissect---for fun---because I can get away with it and I know it. Then I go and complain about how manipulative and toxic she is, like a fucking hypocrite. ” he paused for a moment, his face splitting into an unnerving grin, “Then I….Than I’m surprised when people start leaving.” 

 

“I haven’t left,” Roman said. 

 

“I’m terrible, you really should.” 

 

“You’re not terrible,” Roman mumbled, a bit more firmly as he tucked himself back into Dmitri’s side. 

 

“I make you uncomfortable.”

 

“Yes, a couple of times you did,” Roman relented, “But that doesn’t mean you’re terrible, it just means you’re a person and not my build-a boyfriend.”

 

“You never make me uncomfortable,” Dmitri said, shoulders relaxing despite himself as Roman pushed his hair back, “A real-life prince charming.”

 

“Liar,” Roman scoffed, “I know for a fact my dumbass frustrates you.”

 

“You’re not dumb,” Dmitri said, frowning. 

 

“Yes, I a--” Roman inhaled stopping himself, “I can still frustrate you regardless, babe. Spending a lot of time with someone can do that sometimes. Does it mean you should ditch me and never look back? I sure hope fucking not.” 

 

“I wouldn’t ditch you,” Dmitri grumbled.

 

“I know you wouldn’t,” Roman said soft, “So stop assuming I would.”

 

Silence filled the space comfortably again, Dmitri mulling this over.

 

“I’m still terrible,” he said. 

 

“Dee,” Roman groaned, rolling up enough so he can take Dmitri's face between his hands, “God knows I can’t and won’t play therapist but can we agree to the fact that ---You. Are. Not. Your. Aunt,” 

 

He smooshed Dmitri’s face eyes narrowed in a challenge,” You might have similarities to her, but that’s because you live with her, not because you are her. She’s made her decisions to be the way she is and you still can choose how you want to be.” Only then did Roman release Dmitri’s face with a dignified huff. 

 

“I…” 

 

“If the next word involves any form of calling yourself terrible I swear--”

 

“No no,” Dmitri assured, “ I wasn’t... It's just you sounded,” he looked away embarrassed, “A lot like Emile…I guess it caught me off guard.”

 

“Oh,” Roman said, “Is that a good thing?” 

 

“Yeah...it is,” Dmitri said, “It’s just been a while…I miss him...a lot,” he admitted quieter and Roman looked up startled, but Dmitri quickly moved on, “Still…”

 

Roman frowned, vaguely compliant as Dmitri slowly drew him into their lap, “Still?” he asked, rubbing his eyes. 

 

“You didn't mention what I did to make you uncomfortable,” Dmitri said.

 

“Dee,” Roman whined, “It’s st--” 

 

“It’s not stupid,” he said, “You said it yourself, I can still choose how I want to be, I’m choosing now.” Roman still looked concerned, so Dmitri added on a bit softer, “Please? I want to know.”


	11. (11)

D: [Picture of Roman and Logan cuddling asleep. Jpeg] Aw what a lovely couple

R: s h ut u p sh ut u p 

D: Hey you were the one who said it was ok to make fun of your crush

R: I SAID THERE WAS NOTHING TO MAKE FUN OF BECAUSE I DIDNT AND DONT HAVE A CRUSH 

R: ok i might have said to not bring it up to his face again but that was not an admission of anything deeper then standard thirst ok 

R: deeeee yyou’re not responding and your silence wont make me talk 

D: Oh I was getting the evidence

[Screenshot. Jpeg]

D: Huh… That seems pretty soft and gay for “standard thirst” don’t you think?

R:....

R: YOU MENTION SOMEONES CHUBBY CHEEKS ONCE. ONCE.

D: It was more then once {Screenshot Montage. jpeg]

R: he has a lovely smile ok!!! And all those dimples and his moles byg od!!!i can appreciate friends!!!

D: and I have beautiful piano hands you think were sculpted from the finest porcelain and should be protected but alright just a friendly friend thing to constantly be thinking about 

R: why must youl punish me for speaking the truth????

D: it's apart of the job <3

D: but yeah we all know you dont have a hand fetish or a smile fetish you were just raised on a diet of shakesphere and disney 

R: you know,,, boyfs usually don’t yah know e nc oura ge this HYPOTHETICAL behavior

 

D: I mean if it was someone like Remy then yeah I’d have some issues  
D: But it’s L so it’s all good 

R: remy isnt that bad!!! yall be petty!!!

D: That’s Why We’d Have Issues  
D: If I have to share I’d at least liked to enjoy the other person’s company

R: thats almost sweet

D: I try 

R: speaking of trying… this weekend?? you free???

D: If this has anything to do with a birthday present I Dont Want then I’m suddenly busy with homework

R: lies lies lies lies lieeeeeessssss you barely do homework 

D: ;)

R: but really i told you im not getting you a physical gift but we can still go on a date!!! 

D: mm sounds like you treating me and thats Illegal and suspicious

R: nope! I want a date! It's entirely for selfish reasons!!!no selflessness here!!! And if we just so happen to end up at one of those stuffy art museums you like or a book signing or two then well dang i guess???

D: what are you planning

R: it's a date!!a cute little date k!!! So you down? 

D: Perhaps

R: yee boy

D: If you drive me there <3

R: SLIMY

D: Snakes do not have slime ™

R: yet here we are

D: So?

R:alrigh fuckin bet lets do it

D: Wai  
D: t wha

 

\---

“Happy birthday!” Roman cheered, crashing into Dmitri.

 

Without looking up, Dmitri easily caught Roman in his arms, “My birthday isn’t for two weeks,” he sighed, his exasperation being melted as Roman nuzzled him further. 

 

“Mmm shut up,” Roman dragged Dmitri behind him in the parking lot, the school bell ringing, “We had a deal so stop pouting,” he said, sing-song. 

 

“It’s not a pou...Then why are we going to my car,” Dmitri said, expression souring and no it wasn’t a pout, he does not pout--

 

“Because, ” Roman said, expression sly in the way that always made Dmitri’s stomach flip, “You’re a babe, and I love you dearly, but Virgil’s car is his baby and some lines aren’t meant to be crossed.” 

 

“Uh,” Dmitri ignored his blush, “Noted.”

 

-

“I’m surprisingly in one piece,” Dmitri said as they got out, “With all those cute faces you make when concentrating it was a wonder I got out alive.”

 

“Shut up!” Roman shoved him lightly.

 

Dmitri caught his hand swinging it between them, “Where are we anyway?” he vaguely recognized the park.

 

It was one of the smaller ones around, with it’s old, weathered playground blending almost seamlessly with the unruly trees. The discarded toys and cracked pavements so achingly familiar that he had to second guess whether or not he actually could hear children laughing. 

 

Roman looked up at him, lips quirked, “Don’t you remember? It’s where we first met,”

 

“But we met in 8th--” he stopped as something clicked, his hand drifting to his scar automatically, “Huh, church camp?” he looked at Roman curiously, “There were a dangerously high amount of kids who went there, how did you even know me?” 

 

“We were...always the last kids picked up,” Roman said, "Virgil and I always had each other or Remy to keep each other company, but you…” he got a faraway look and he rubbed his arms self consciously, “You always looked so... lonely...I guess I never really forgot.” 

 

Dmitri sighed pushing a stray curl from Roman’s face, “You’re so sappy,” Dmitri murmured with a fond look, effectively pulling Roman back down to earth.

 

He didn't bother to linger on the memories for too long, instead pulling Roman along gently, “Let’s see if those rusty swings still work, eh?”

 

\----

 

“Stop fidgeting,” Roman whined, the flower crown falling limp in Dmitri’s hair. Dmitri continued to ignore his request, choosing to press his face into Roman’s stomach, much to their distress. 

 

“How do you expect me to just ignore such a fuckin’ snack?” Dmitri said, muffled in Roman’s skin. 

 

Sure the ground pressed into him at an uncomfortable angle, but Dmitri had the important job of figuring out if that was a new freckle he spotted. He planned on being thorough. Roman eventually relented to the very important investigation, dandelions falling to the wayside as Dmitri shifted him onto his back. 

 

Even when Roman managed to reluctantly bat him away, Dmitri still looked mighty pleased with his new spot between Roman’s thighs. 

 

“Having fun?” Roma drawled, resigned.

 

“Always,” Dmitri’s immediately said. He cupped Roman’s face, hair falling in waves around them as he leaned down. 

 

“Mmm,” Roman hummed, the air warm, “Do you want your real birthday gift now?”

 

Dmitri’s eyes narrowed, “Roman…” he said, warningly.

 

“Hush,” Roman said, no whine in his tone. Instead, it was of calm reassurance, “I didn’t buy you anything. I just got a bit nosy…”

 

“What do you…”

 

“I talked to a few old friends who knew Emile--”

 

Dmitri stiffed, pulling back, “-- he left without a word, he fucking hates--this town.” 

 

“Dmitri, let me finish,” Roman said softly, slipping a hand on their shoulder and sitting up, “I asked a few of his old friends, got in touch with him,” he explained, “He’s living with a few cousins in California, he’s doing well...and...and I asked him about you…”

 

“He fucking hates me.” 

 

“No, he misses you.” 

 

\----

Dmitri slid into the driver’s seat before Roman could protest and soon enough they were driving back in silence. 

 

It had been a long time since it’s been this...awkward between the two. Sure they have their quiet moments, but it was never like this…. Roman had never done well with silence, even if Dmitri seemed to thrive in it. 

 

Roman twisted his hands, forcing himself to speak, “Dee...I’m sorry if I overstepped your boundaries. I know it’s a sensitive subject,” he said. 

 

Dmitri’s remained intently focused on the road, “You were being thoughtful, a prince as always,” he said with a smile.

 

That smile. 

 

You know the one.

 

“That’s some god-awful bullshit,” Roman said, “You're angry.” 

 

“Not at you,” Dmitri said, far too quickly.

 

“It’d be okay if you were,” Roman said and Dmitri’s face faltered, “As much as you claim me to be faultless, that little conversation about boundaries applies to me as well. It’s your birthday gift, so it’s your choice what to do from here.” 

“Does this...gift have a receipt…”

 

“It can if you want it to.” 

 

“And if I…” Dmitri's voice cracked, but he continued, “If I don’t want it to…” 

 

“I have his new number and you have all the time in the world. Don’t stress about it he’ll understand.” 

 

Dmitri wanted to think Roman was lying. God, he wanted it to be a lie because the truth curled in his mouth like a foul aftertaste. It rose in him and consumed him completely. 

 

He was afraid, so fucking-goddamn afraid.

 

He saved the number regardless.


	12. (12)

Lo:W  
Lo: Why  
Lo:Why are babies like this

Rem: you mean disgusting right?

R: stop shading them when they can’t even defend themselves

Remy: AM I WRONG THO

Dm: Yes.

Remy: fuck you  
Remy: you cannot tell me the wiggling, crying, shitting masses are adorable  
Remy: it's PROPAGANDA. 

Dm: I’m pretty sure you just described yourself drunk

Rem: fuck. you. pretty. boy.

Dm: Aw you think I’m pretty?

R: why can’t you guys be nice to each other :,(

Dm: you told logan to eat ass like ten minutes ago so 

Rem:and aren’t you like putting pink glitter on all of virgil’s clothes

R: hey hEY HEY I NEVER CLAIMED TO BE NICE

R: I SAID BE NICE TO E ACH OTHER. 

R: anyway how are my favorite twins 

L: Terrible.  
L: Arlo’s crying bc we wouldn’t let her eat a charger 

L: Louie is determined to fling himself off of random objects 

R: i love them. 

Dm: Roman no. 

R: roman yes. 

L: And my parents are getting the Look again  
L: I swear to god they’re planning for another 

R: ew ew no not that put that back 

R: your parents are so sweet i doNT WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT

Rem: i will never get overr how  
Rem: those horny ass hippies made actual old man logan

L: Neither Will I 

Dm: Why diI

Something crashed.

 

The sound splintered the silence of the home and Dmitri stilled. He eyed his partly opened door, not daring to breathe. 

 

He’d been sent to his room for most of the day while his “birthday” preparations were underway. It was mainly for show, but Dr. Montag seemed genuinely excited about the occasion. He’d always seemed excited about “family” things, and Dmitri had gotten to the point where it no longer felt...as threatening. 

 

Sure, he wasn’t going to be calling him dad or uncle anytime--ever, but it was a nicer way of looking at family events then what he was used to. And what was he used to?

 

“What are you fucking stupid?” his aunt said, her voice booming throughout the house riddled with accusation.

 

Dmitri felt the rising panic in his throat and he tried to make himself smaller---quieter. 

He eyed the open door like the stupid mistake it was. 

 

Following this came softer apologies. Dr. Montag’s voice unclear, but concerned. 

 

That brief moment didn’t last as his aunt lashed out again, “No--No-No! I will not be fucking shushed. This is my house, who do you think you are?” she said. 

 

As if to emphasize her point she got even louder, “ What do you think this is? A game? You think we can play the house and make it work? No, I need commitment, not this---Don’t you dare try to bring that fucking parasite into this.” Dmitri heard stomping down the hall, getting closer, and she hissed, “It has to be perfect--You promised me we would be perfect--” 

 

Her voice dropped, soft whimpers following. 

 

“Patty please, the doctors said--”

 

“I don’t care what the doctors said, you're just… you’re just trying to make excuses--” She was hiccuping, her voice becoming more strangled, “I doubt you even love me. You said you wanted to keep trying, but now you're scared? What kind of man are you? What would my father think? If you don’t want to get married just say so you poor excuse for a gold digger.” 

 

Silence. 

 

No crying, no screaming, only silence. 

 

Minutes later, he heard the front door close. Minutes after that he heard his aunt’s bedroom door slam.

 

Minutes later, Dmitri could be more bothered he supposed. 

 

He could be more alarmed at the wave of nothingness he felt draining away at him. But he wasn’t sure what he had to be emotional about. His aunt? Sure he had constant guilt about anything to do with her, but nothing that ever made him feel like something wasn’t clicking.

 

Like something was just out of reach, so close, but now it was gone. 

 

He went to tend to his plants. He maneuvered around the shattered glass, ignoring the birthday decor that will probably be unceremoniously trashed now that his aunt no longer had a fiance to show off--and no longer had a potential child to boast either.

 

She would never hear the end of it from his grandfather, he assumes, so in turn, he will never hear the end of it from her. 

 

As he was picking his way through his tools and eyeing the nursery plants, he noticed a flat, wrapped box, knocked off one of the patio tables. It's tag clearly labeled with his name in fancy cursive script. 

 

He glanced back at the house, fingers skimming the edge of the obnoxiously bright wrapping paper and carefully peeling it apart, hoping the creaking sounds weren’t as loud as they sounded in his head. 

 

Inside where a pair of yellow gloves, gardening gloves, and a note. 

 

\---

 

Dear Dmitri, 

I know I’ve only been in your life for a short amount of time, but I’m glad your aunt and I have decided to make it work. I’m glad to have met you.

I may not know your situation, I may not know you, but I’m going to trust my gut on this. You’re a sweet, smart kid with a promising future in anything you set your mind to. I hope you trust me enough to help you with exploring that future. I’ve always wanted a family, and I know that your aunt hopes to build one too. 

Happy 18th birthday! Let’s hope for 18 more :)

-

Happy 18th birthe for 18 more :)

-

birthy! Let’s hope f8

-  
Lets hope f  
-

hope

\----

Dmitri’s vision blurred, the paper’s ink becoming smudged and he tucked it away, shaking. Tears rolled down his face quickly and the more he tried to stop the more they came. 

 

His throat was tight. He couldn’t breathe---his grip was tight on his shirt as if it would steady him but he couldn’t--he couldn’t---

 

He fumbled for his phone, the box hitting the ground sometime in between as he sank to the ground, hitting the first number in the contact list. 

 

He needed to hear someone--god anyone. The dial tone felt like an eternity, each ring feeling a hammer to the chest.

 

Then finally he heard a click. 

 

Then he heard a voice he hadn’t heard in a long time. Sure it was deeper, more assured, but at the end of the day, it was still---

“Emile?” Dmitri said, crying even harder.


	13. Months Later (13)

???: Hey this is Dr. Montag 

 

???: Thank you for the invite! I’ll make sure to be there, but I might be a little late

 

His notifications went off and Dmitri glanced up from the dishes. His aunt shuffled into the kitchen with no more than a scowl in greeting. She snatched a glass he was cleaning out of his hand, pouring wine into it, suds and all. Still... her makeup was flawless. 

 

Dmitri picked up the pace, making sure to be as quiet as possible, feeling her stare on him as she loudly jerked out a chair to sit in. 

 

His notifications went off again and she smiled, “Of course,” she said, her irritation rolling off her in waves, “Not seeing anyone my ass--you’re as subtle as your bum of a father, you know that?” 

 

She wanted a response; to say whatever she wanted and make him squirm. 

 

He poured her a glass of water and left. 

 

\---

 

Dm: Sorry, I know it’s last minute

Dr.M: It’s not a problem  
Dr. M: but it’s been so long since I’ve seen a highschool graduation I might need directions there  
Dr.M: Do schools even still have buildings or do you guys just hangout with computers in a parking lot?

Dm: Ok Boomer  
Dm: I get it, you’re old 

Dr.M: gotta flex on you gen zeers ;)

Dm: If you say flex in front of my boyfriend I will leave. 

Dm: That is a promise. 

 

\---

 

Don’t@me:nnnnnnNNNN

E-boye: c’mon it can’t have been that bad

Don’t@me: he been researching slang it is that bad  
Don’t@me: i hate it  
Don’t@me: it's too cheesy  
Don’t@me: can I just Not Graduate

E-boye:Do you really want to stay in highschool?

Dont’@me: Horrifying. 

E-boye: just admit you’re nervous bc  
E-Boye: you’re introducing you’re boyyyfRiend ;;;;)))) 

Dont@me: Emile I can block you at any time you know

E-boye: You can’t block the truth 

Dont@me: Yes, yes I can. 

E-boye: Im sad that i can’t see you pouting right now

Don’t@me: I’m. Not. Pouting. 

E-boye: liar

Don’t@me: And how do you know that? 

E-boye: roro snitched :)  
E-boye: [image of red faced Dmitri, pouting at phone]

Don’t@me: 

\----

Those couple of months were already guaranteed to be disasters seeing as college applications came and went and now everyone was trying to tie up loose ends before the eventual walk across stage. It was a constant flurry of deadlines, of rainchecked dates, and dodging bullshit drama, so to actually be there was dreamlike in of it itself. 

 

All the names being called up one by one, all the long speeches and too long applause, how he hadn't really processed being called up and actually graduating until he was seated again, diploma in hand. 

 

One could count it as nerves for his future or for meeting Roman’s mother and family “officially” and Roman meeting Dr. Montag. 

 

Dmitri however knows that it's because he hasn’t been able to spend as much time with Roman, especially since art college applications and scholarships are such a bitch to get through and Remy was determined to monopolize any other free time they had.

 

He was only a little bit bitter about that last bit. Only a little. 

 

As the crowds poured out, he tried to catch Roman, but eventually gave up and made his way outside to meet Dr. Montag. He was surprised when he saw Roman already animatedly talking to Dr. Montag and he was surprised that he didn’t immediately panic when seeing Roman’s mom. 

 

He was unsurprised to find out that she was nice.

 

She was really nice.

 

\---

While Roman's mom and Dr. Montag chatted, Dmitri felt Roman lightly tug on his sleeves, drawing his attention. Roman pointed vaguely. Dmitri raised an eyebrow in return, but nodded. Roman led the way. 

 

Of course Dmitri followed. 

 

\---

 

Remy:wjats up losers i got dEgreed yall

Lo: How did you manage to make graduating weird

Remy: :p

Pat: im so proud of you guys!!! but remy see that flask you aint slick

Remy: hey im an Adult now I can Adult

Pat: you asked me yesterday to help you tie your shoes

Remy: that was obviously just to check out your ass 

Pat: why are you like this 

V:yeah patton has no ass he only has khaki pants 

Pat: nevermind i take more offense to that statement

Pat: i wear more then khaki guys 

V: sounds fake

V: oh dang that thunder was loud even god supports me

Pat: roman!!!defend me!!!

Pat: wait where did roman go  
L: I mean they were just the twin’s mom a second ago

Remy: H uh

V: guys I think at this point we all know the answer to that question

 

\----

 

As it rained like hell Roman and Dmitri were somewhere. 

Maybe they were flirting, sneaking kisses in the parking lot before driving away. Maybe they were on a walk, trying to get a few minutes of peace or trying to foolishly beat the storm. Maybe they were talking about their feelings or not talking at all. Maybe they were off at a park looking for somewhere new to explore, or maybe they were at the coffee shop down the road. 

Roman and Dmitri could be somewhere strange, familiar, old or new.

But it's all the same as long as they’re together.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is my own birthday present because i too felt the need for more soft roceit 
> 
> also thank you to my friend who edited this with me,


End file.
